


Demigods In Midtown? More likely than you think

by SHOOT050313



Series: Demi-Gods in Midtown [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, Biromantic Peter Parker, Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Percy Jackson, But Tony's alive for reasons, Do I know what's canon here? no, F/F, High School, Lesbian Michelle Jones, M/M, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Queerplatonic Relationships, Texting, author plays fast and loose with canon, chaotic gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOT050313/pseuds/SHOOT050313
Summary: Annabeth, Leo, and Jason get into Midtown High for their senior year and they quickly befriend Peter Parker and his two friends.Unsurprisingly to both groups, things get out of hand pretty quickly.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Series: Demi-Gods in Midtown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051934
Comments: 31
Kudos: 424





	1. Day 1 - Wednesday

**NYC Gang**  
_6:45am_

**SeaweedBrain:** Paul and I are leaving now, we'll be by you in like 5-10 minutes  


**BeautyQueen:** I'm ready!  


**WiseGirl:** Have a good day gays. We'll meet at Central Park after, got it?  


**SeaweedBrain:** Yes mom.  


**WiseGirl:** guys*  


**TheMcShizzle:** where was the lie tho?  


**BeautyQueen:** Can't wait. Already miss the gang.  


**TheMcShizzle:** Literally none of us have left yet.  


**BlondeSuperMan:** I haven't seen Perce in 2 days  


**WiseGirl:** Jason and I are leaving now  


**TheMcShizzle:** No! Im coming rn

**TroubleMakers**  
_11:00am_

**SeaweedBrain:** How has your first day been?  


**BeautyQueen:** Pretty good, still weird having your dad as my teacher  


**SeaweedBrain:** Yeah, once the school found out he married my mom I was moved from his class. but our afternoon classes are still the same I think  


**BeautyQueen:** Yep, I'll meet you at lunch.  


**SeaweedBrain:** Back left corner- theres a nice window  


**BeautyQueen:** You got it!

_**12:00pm** _

"Those are the new kids?"

"Why would they choose to sit there?"

"Why sit with the three musketeers?"

Annabeth ignored the words she could hear being thrown around the cafeteria as Jason and Leo found a relatively quiet area and sat them down at the only empty table in the place. 

"Apparently this table is claimed by the three musketeers," Leo grumbled to his friends, looking around at the few eyes that had followed their path. 

"Well, that probably means its only three people and they won't mind sharing with three more." Annabeth still had her nose in a book; the boys thought it best not to question her and merely guided her through the hallways until they found the table they were currently inhabiting.

Suddenly Leo and Jason made eye contact with a group of three who were making their way directly towards the table. Annabeth felt them sit up straight beside her but kept her nose in the book until the other trio reached the table.

They sat down directly across from them, making Annabeth a bit glad that they seemed to be okay with how they split the table. 

"Annabeth, Jason, Valdez. I'm Michelle, this is Peter, and that's Ned. Welcome to the losers' table." MJ's smirk at them immediately made Annabeth return it. The two boys beside her awkwardly waved and Annabeth knew they found their place in this new school. 

"Hi, nice to meet you guys. The three musketeers- must be a good reason why people call you that." Annabeth put her hand out to shake, Peter's firm handshake impressing her, it was decently strong but she noted that he was barely gripping her hand.

"Hah! You would think so, but nah, we're actually one of the only trios in the whole school, so we got promoted from the freaks to that. Mainly because no one's gonna disrespect MJ. But yeah, maybe if you guys stick around we'll get a new moniker." Peter chuckled a bit, looking slightly uncomfortable but the tenseness of his shoulders dissipated as the rest of them smiled. 

"Aren't you in my English class?" Jason's question caused the whole group to turn to him and they seemed surprised to remember they were at school.

MJ recovered the quickest, nodding as him, "Yeah, and you two are in my chem class with these two nerds." She pointed at Leo and Jason, who nodded their agreement. 

"Are any of you guys in AP Calc after this?" Leo was answered with 5 nods before Annabeth went to pick her book up again as the boys kept asking questions.

But again, Annabeth's book didn't reach her face, this time by MJ's fingers hovering over the cover. "Yes?" Her grey eyes looked like steel, daring the brunette to do anything to the book in question. 

"Nothing. I read that book last year, it's a good one. Let me know when you finish it. I have some questions for you."

"You can ask me tomorrow, I'm almost done." The girls smiled before MJ pulled out a book and they both read through their lunch, walking to their next class arm in arm as Jason and Peter guided them through the halls as best they could.

_**3:45pm** _

The three musketeers decided to join the group on their walk through Central Park. They claimed it was an easy decision- both to get to know Percy and Piper and to try to get Peter to spend an afternoon outside. Peter looked uneasy but a single glare from MJ got him to pull out his phone and start a call. 

"So are you guys new to New York or just new to Midtown?" MJ seemed to take the lead, probably used to it if Annabeth's observations meant anything. 

"Umm... Well, I've been coming to Long Island since I was 7, I spent a few years there- with my mom- before deciding to go to school in California with my dad and his family and spend my summers here at a summer camp nearby my mom. Last year Jason, Piper, and Leo went to the same summer camp and we went on a road trip together after they got out- kinda spur of the moment thing. When they decided to come here I joined them, plus Percy lives near the Queensboro bridge, so it was a no-brainer."

"Wow, how did you meet Percy then?" Ned seemed amazed by her story but neither of his companions seemed too suspicious, something Annabeth was truly grateful for, she didn't want to add to their preplanned backstory too much just in case.

"Oh yeah, Percy went to the same summer camp- starting at 12- and we've been best friends ever since." She smiled wistfully before glancing ahead and making eye contact with the two people she's been waiting for almost running at them. 

"Except this summer when Leo, Piper, and I joined the camp here- Percy got sent to my old summer camp actually, out in California- so we picked him and two friends of ours- Hazel and Frank- up and continued our road trip from there. We ended in Long Island and the two of them had to go back to New- California for school." Jason added in before he was almost knocked off his feet, a body slamming into him. The blonde just laughed, looking down at the raven-haired boy before smirking, "Did you blow it up today?"

"That wasn’t even my fault last time!" The boy turned his head, taking in the company his boyfriend had, "Oh, you made friends."

"Wait- you're Percy Jackson. _The_ Percy Jackson." 

"Uhh... I guess? And you guys are?" he gestured vaguely at all three, but his eyes were focused on the Filipino boy who somehow knew who he was, trying to place him. Annabeth was too but Piper grabbed her hand and squeezed it before her mind got ahead of itself.

"I'm Ned, sorry- I've just heard about a kid who has been kicked out of almost every school around here, no offense, but you're kind of famous in certain crowds." Annabeth immediately relaxed- although she was kind of disappointed that they still had to keep their guard up. 

"You have no idea." Leo may have been trying to whisper, though everyone did him the favor of pretending not to hear him. Piper may have cracked half a smile 

"And I'm Michelle and that one on the phone is Peter, he's trying to get out of his internship right now to spend the afternoon with us. He and his boyfriend work with Tony Stark." 

"Wait. _The Tony Stark_. That guy is amazing, his feats of engineering inspired my mother to build her own workshop!" Leo's eye flared with excitement and Annabeth felt the temperature increase a couple of degrees around the boy. 

She couldn't criticize him because internally she was freaking out as well. Tony Stark was probably one of her favorite engineers in the current day and age. Daedalus and others would come before him in an ordered list, but he would definitely be on it.

"Yeah, so Harley's gonna join us as well. He's already on his way- the only way I'm able to stay." Peter returned to the group but paused when he saw how Leo and Annabeth were looking at him, "You told them?" He looked at Ned, who only shrugged and pointed at MJ. "MJ!?"

"Flash hasn't gotten to them yet, I think they're safe."

"You work with Tony Stark? That's so cool man, what is it like to be in the presence of such a genius? Have you ever seen one of the ironman suits? Do you know how to build one? What do you do there? Have you met Pepper Potts?" He paused, gasping for breath, but before he could start up his questions again he was interrupted.

"Uhh.. yeah, how about I tell you all about it a little later. I don't know if MJ told you but Harley works with me and he's on his way here so we can tell you guys about it once he gets here. Sound good?" Peter didn't seem sure about the 5 teens in front of him, but he still looked pretty comfortable around all them. 

"Yeah, that sounds great. Meanwhile, let's fill Piper and Percy in on the basic stuff." Annabeth was still a little thrown off, but she was now evaluating Peter rather than wondering about everything else she's learned today. 

10 minutes later they had found a secluded spot and Leo pulled a picnic blanket out of his toolbelt for them all to sit on. Percy had just finished his story about ending up in LA with Annabeth and their close friend Grover, when a new boy joined the group, almost launching himself at Peter. 

The quiet teen caught the new boy, rolling backward with his momentum and almost lifting him off the ground before he came to rest on Peter's lap. "Hi y'all, I'm Harley. a pleasure to meet you guys." his southern accent was evident through Peter's shirt. 

"Hey, Harls. These are some new friends." Peter gestured to the guys sitting across from them, who introduced themselves in a round as the southern teen nodded along. 

"Where do you go to school?" Percy was the last to introduce himself so he was able to be the first to ask the teen any questions, though Leo seemed to be bursting from impatience.

"I graduated high school a year early, so I'm technically on my gap year right now. Next year I'll be at MIT." Annabeth was impressed, but not surprised that an intern of Tony Stark's was accepted to the prestigious school.

"What is it like working with Tony Stark?" Leo blurted his question in a rush, looking slightly guilty when Annabeth and Piper both nudged him with their elbows at the same time. 

"Oh, Peter's told you about the old man? He's alright. I met him a long time ago and he helped me get through school. He's actually the reason why I'm able to go to MIT in the first place. But other than that he's just a cranky old man. Don't let the suit and genius fool you." His eyes twinkled with mirth, daring any of them to question him.

"Have you met Dr.Banner?" Harley eyes zeroed in on Annabeth, a look of satisfaction and respect evident on his face. She didn't want to preen, but she was glad to be getting on his good side. 

"Oh yeah, Dr.Banner is incredible, his work on gamma radiation changed my mind on what is possible to do with light. And his thoughts on a multiverse and Einstein-Rosen bridges are just as incredible and mind-opening." Peter almost kept rambling on, but he felt Harley's head move against his chest. When he glanced down his eyes got trapped in the older boys' eyes. He was still staring at the boy when he finished his response with a weak, "You guys should meet him sometime, he loves meeting people who are interested in his work." 

"I will be taking you up on that. Just a warning, I will be asking him every question I’ve ever had when considering his body of work." Annabeth pulled out her laptop, setting it down in front of her and Piper, causing four pairs of eyes to get stuck on its unusual design.

"What kind of laptop is that?" Ned was staring at the bronze structure, so similar yet distinctly different from any other laptop he's ever seen.

"Oh-Uhh... Leo and I built it." Annabeth impulsively spit out, turning a slightly apologetic look toward the Latino, who seemed more than pleased to have been included in her lie about the incredible machine she had been gifted. She wasn't sure exactly how to appeared to the mortals and just decided to be as general as possible, but she also couldn't straight-up lie."It's modeled after an ancient Greek design- Deadalus's maze inspired spirals and shape. We got bored one day and this was the result."

Harley started laughing and not even Peter hitting him could get him to stop. As suddenly as he started he cut himself off and looked at the group sitting around them, turning around to look at Peter before remarking, "Stark was right, Geniuses just show up wherever you go."

They spent almost 2 hours just sitting and talking until Percy's phone rang and he had to go home. Jason joined him and soon after the rest of the group disbanded for the night.

**The Nine**  
_6:15pm_

**Sorceress:** How did your first day go?  


**BeautyQueen:** It was great. Paul and Percy took me on a tour I only got lost once and no monster attacks  


**Praetor:** I thought you and Percy had identical schedules?  


**SeaweedBrain:** Because Paul and my mom got married the school said I can't be in his class anymore so a couple of my classes got moved around  


**Praetor:** Oh. What about the Midtown crew?  


**BlondeSuperMan:** It was good. We found some cool friends. Leo almost died  


**TheMcShizzle:** Hey! It's not my fault. That guy can build literally anything and it would be the best design ever.  


**Sorceress:** Anything to worry about?  


**WiseGirl:** No. Just met two interns for Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, we got a bit excited.  


**TheMcShizzle:** Excited by the science!  


**SeaweedBrain:** Gross get this out of my chat.  


**BeautyQueen:** Excuse me? This coming from the same boy who literally sent multiple poems in the chat because he missed his boyfriend after 3 days!?  


**SeaweedBrain:** Wow...  


**WiseGirl:** That's my woman  


**SeaweedBrain:** I’d still say that requires a drachma from both of you  


**RARA:** Why am I in this group again?  


**DeathBoy:** Me too  


**TheMcShizzle:** Because I made you your amazing phones and this is your thank you to me.  


**RARA:** I'd rather just say thank you.  


**TheMcShizzle:** Nope! Not accepted  


**DeathBoy:** What if I just leave?  


**TheMcShizzle:** Nope, if you leave this chat the phone will self-destruct. sorry I dont make the rules  


**SeaweedBrain:** But you made the phone  


**TheMcShizzle:** Dammit Percy!  


**DeathBoy:** and what if I don't trust you?  


**Praetor:** Do you want to risk it is the question  


**RARA:** He's just crazy enough to do it.  


**DeathBoy:** Fine.  


**TheMcShizzle:** Yay!  


**BlondeSuperMan:** Could we give others our number? even if they have a regular phone?  


**TheMcShizzle:** Theoretically, yes  


**WiseGirl:** Theoretically  


**TheMcShizzle:** Yes  


**BlondeSuperMan:** Okay then  


**TheMcShizzle:** But also, don't use the phones too much or else they could still broadcast your signal, I would say limit to about an hour a day and keep them in the pouches I gave y'all as much as possible  


**DeathBoy:** Why?  


**TheMcShizzle:** Helps with the cloaking  


**WiseGirl:** it acts like a faraday cage to keep the signals from going out or going out as strongly  


**SeaweedBrain:** But mine says Water boy  


**RARA:** and?  


**SeaweedBrain:** I don't want that on my phone  


**TheMcShizzle:** Too bad  


**BlondeSuperMan:** But you are a water boy...?  


**SeaweedBrain:** Excuse me!?  


**BeautyQueen:** oof

**Team Spider**  
_11:30pm_

**GayintheSuit:** Those guys were pretty cool. Thanks for inviting me  


**ThatSbiderGuy:** We didn't invite you, you told me 'I'm coming' and then hung up after stealing Mr.Starks phone  


**GayintheSuit:** But still, they were pretty cool  


**Shuri:** Who did you guys meet?  


**Queen:** some new guys at school, they sat at our lunch table today, I'll tell you about them later.  


**Shuri:** cool  


**GuyintheChair:** Her laptop looks incredible  


**Queen:** You'd love it Shuri, it's designed to look like a maze and I swear its pattern changes  


**ThatSbiderGuy:** I didn't see it move?  


**ThatSbiderGuy:** Why are you even awake, what time is it in Wakanda?  


**Shuri:** 6:30  


**GayintheSuit:** Why are you awake so early?  


**Shuri:** Who says I went to sleep?  


**Queen:** Shuri  


**Shuri:** kidding! I'm just not a loser so I wake up early to do work before my brother can annoy me with duties and shit.  


**ThatSbiderGuy:** Whatever, I just got home from Patrol so I'm gonna go to sleep  


**GayintheSuit:** Night love  


**GuyintheChair:** Goodnight Peter  


**Shuri:** Night Spiderboy  


**Queen:** Are we seriously doing this?  


**ThatSbiderGuy:** :(  


**Queen:** Goodnight Nerd  


**ThatSbiderGuy:** :)  


**Queen:** I regret letting you be my friend


	2. Day 2 - Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When being added to groups I decided the names would be whatever the person who added them to the chat has them saved as in their contacts, so MJ has Annabeth saved as ABC, Annabeth has Piper saved as Pipes and so on and so forth. IDK if this is how group chats work, but it’s what I’ve done

**Team Spidey**  
_7:00 am_

**ThatSbiderGuy:** Did anyone get any of their numbers? 

**Queen:** Nope 

**GuyintheChair:** No 

**GayintheSuit:** Sure didn’t 

**Shuri:** How could I? 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** First of all, rude. Second of all, Shuri is most likely to somehow be the only one to have some piece of information no one else does. 

**Shuri:** True 

**GuyintheChair:** Valid 

**Shuri:** Oh yeah, T'Challa said I could come visit with him next week. I was gonna take a jet at the end of the month, but this way I can stay for 2 weeks instead of just the weekend! 

**Queen:** I thought we were surprising them? Why r u spilling the beans 

**GayintheSuit:** Tony already told me 

**Shuri:** That's why 

**Shuri:** Tony Stark can't keep his mouth shut 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** In his defense, did you tell him it was a surprise? 

**Shuri:** shouldn't you be in school? 

\--------------- 

**The Gang**  
_9:30am_

_***MJ added City Boy, My Queen and 3 others to chat*** _

**MJ:** Annabeth why don't you add the others? 

**ABC:** Yeah, one sec. 

_***ABC added SeaweedBrain, Jason and 2 others to chat*** _

**City Boy:** Names? 

**Country Boy:** Yep. This is Harley 

**SeaweedBrain:** Percy 

**Computer Boy:** Ned 

**City Boy:** Peter 

**Pipes:** Piper 

**J-Grace:** Jason 

**ABC:** Annabeth 

**MJ :** Michelle 

**LV:** Leo 

**My Queen:** Shuri 

**ABC:** Shuri? 

**MJ :** Whoops, Shuri's my girlfriend. She's out of the country right now, but she'll be here at the end of this week. 

**SeaweedBrain:** Can I add two of our friends who are also visiting soon? 

**Country Boy:** Go ahead- let's get crazy 

_***LV added MetalDetector and CareBear to chat*** _

**LV:** Guys this is Hazel and Frank, people meet people. 

**MetalDetector:** Hi! 

**CareBear:** Hello. 

**MJ :** _screenshot sent to group_

**MJ :** These are everybody's names 

**MetalDetector:** Thanks, I'm Hazel 

**CareBear:** Frank 

**My Queen:** Cool. now everyone is gonna change their name to their favorite superhero. Go! 

_MJ changed their name to America Chavez_  
_LV changed their name to Iron Man_  
_Country Boy changed their name to Iron Lad_  
_SeaweedBrain changed their name to Ant-Man_  
_Computer Boy changed their name to Vibe_  
_City Boy changed their name to Spidey_  
_Pipes changed their name to Wonder Woman_  
_J-Grace changed their name to Superman_  
_ABC changed their name to Captain Marvel_  
_My Queen changed their name to Shuri!_  
_CareBear changed their name to Hawkeye_  
_MetalDetector changed their name to Hawkgirl_

**Iron Lad:** Shuri try again 

_Shuri! changed their name to Fury_

**Spidey:** I hate you 

**Fury:** You're just scared of him 

**Spidey:** He ruined my vacation 

**Iron Lad:** Okay guys, calm it 

**Iron Man:** Anyway.... interesting choices guys 

**Hawkgirl** Can you guys tell me about your heroes? I don't really know much. 

**Iron Lad:** Yes! But first, who is Hawkgirl? 

**Hawkgirl** She's a superhero from the Flash comics back in the 40s, my mother used to get them for me when I was little. 

**Hawkgirl** She was a princess in Ancient Egypt and through some circumstances involving an alien metal/meteorite, she and her prince were reincarnated and forced to fight the person who initially killed them, who became immortal. 

**Hawkgirl** I'm kind of obsessed with reincarnation 

**America Chavez:** like death? 

**Hawkgirl** No, not death- that would be my brother. More like the idea of living in one time while remembering past lives? 

**Spidey:** That's cool 

**Iron Lad:** But now it's my turn. 

**Spidey:** No mine 

\--------------- 

**Kings of the Lab**  
_10:00am_

**SpiderBaby:** Don't tell them you're Iron Lad 

**IronIdiot:** Why? 

**SpiderBaby:** Because no one is even sure Iron Lad exists and Mr.Stark'll get mad if anything happens 

**SpiderBaby:** Please 

**IronIdiot:** Only because you asked so nicely sugar 

**SpiderBaby:** Thanks Harls 

**IronIdiot:** And because I know you're not ready to tell them you’re spiderman and if I tell them you'll feel pressured to 

**SpiderBaby:** WOW... umm.. 

**IronIdiot:** I meant that in the best way, 

**SpiderBaby:** I know 

**IronIdiot:** I just want to respect your boundaries 

**SpiderBaby:** I know 

**IronIdiot:** It's not like I dont think you're strong enough to make your own decisions 

**SpiderBaby:** HARLEY! 

**IronIdiot:** Yeah? 

**SpiderBaby:** I know you mean well, it's fine. Really 

**IronIdiot:** Oh, okay. 

**SpiderBaby:** Wanna meet at the coffee shop you like before we go to the lab this afternoon? 

**IronIdiot:** YES 

\--------------- 

**The Gang**  
_10:05am_

**America Chavez:** Well, since Peter is now hiding from a teacher I'll go. 

**America Chavez:** Plus I’m assuming you all know Spider-Man already 

**America Chavez:** America Chavez, from the new comic- Young Avengers. Her title: Miss America 

**America Chavez:** She's the protector of the omniverse, able to punch holes between universes 

**America Chavez:** All around badass 

**Wonder Woman:** I like her 

**Fury:** One of the best heroes to come out of America 

**Vibe:** Mine is also from The Flash comics, Vibe has the ability to access interdimensional energy 

**Vibe:** He's also an amazing mechanical engineer and computer scientist 

**Iron Man:** I think we all know the basic ones- mine, superman, wonder woman, hawkeye, spiderman, 

**Iron Lad:** Agreed. But my turn 

**Iron Lad:** Iron lad is Tony Stark's apprentice I guess, He's essentially the next Iron Man, but cooler. 

**Captain Marvel:** What do you have against Tony Stark? 

**Iron Lad:** Nothing, he's essentially my father... I’m contractually obligated to make fun of him 

**Spidey:** Hmm... 

**Iron Lad:** Don't act like you don't do it too 

**Fury:** Hmm... 

**Iron Lad:** Princess I swear... you know what family is like 

**Captain Marvel:** I knew it 

**Ant-Man:** Knew what? Am I the only one confused here 

**Hawkeye:** Nope 

**Wonder Woman:** Nope 

**Vibe:** Nope 

**Iron Man:** Nope 

**Fury:** I'm Shuri, Princess of Wakanda. 

**Iron Man:** Wakanda! What is your technology like? I have so many questions 

**Hawkgirl:** Nice to meet you guys, but Frank and I have a presentation to prepare for. 

**Hawkeye:** Yeah, thanks for including us. 

**Superman:** We get it. Lemme know how it goes. 

**Hawkgirl:** Got it. Also, I think Reyna and Thalia will call one of you guys tonight. 

**Wonder Woman:** Awesome- I’ve missed them. 

**America Chavez:** Who are Reyna and Thalia? 

**Superman:** Reyna helps Frank run the summer camp Percy and I used to go to out in California 

**Ant-Man:** Jason used to as well, but then he came to NY and chose Frank to succeed him 

**Hawkgirl:** And I’m helping out Frank while Reyna travels with Thalia for a couple weeks 

**Captain Marvel:** Wow SAT word 

**Ant-Man:** Thank u 

**Superman:** My genius 

**Iron Man:** I will set you on fire 

**Ant-Man:** I'll drown you 

**Superman:** I'll throw you off a building 

**Captain Marvel:** BOYS! 

**Superman:** Sorry Annabeth 

**Ant-Man:** Sorry Beth 

**Iron Man:** Sorry 

**Iron Lad:** What... just happened? 

**America Chavez:** Tell me your secrets 

**Captain Marvel:** I know more about each of them than they know about me combined 

**Superman:** And she could kill me- easily 

**Ant-Man:** She has saved my life more times than I could count 

**Iron Man:** her stare can kill people, she's stopped stampedes with it 

**Spidey:** that sounds about as scary as MJ 

**Captain Marvel:** About? 

**Captain Marvel:** You haven't even seen my true stare 

**Wonder Woman:** If you haven't seen that stare when she's about to attack you you haven't seen her stare 

**Iron Man:** That's a drachma 

**Wonder Woman:** Excuse me? 

**Wonder Woman:** That’s a fact and you know it! 

**America Chavez:** ... What just happened? 

**Vibe:** ^^ 

**Fury:** ^^ 

**Captain Marvel:** There's a jar in our apartment for when any of us are “horny on main” 

**Iron Man:** And Piper owes it a dollar 

**Wonder Woman:** Shut up Valdez, you still owe it a dollar too 

**Iron Man:** What! Why? 

**Ant-Man:** Yesterday 

**Iron Man:** I had nothing to do with that 

**Vibe:** Wow... and I thought we had drama 

**Spidey:** Do we? 

**Ant-Man:** Is this drama? 

**America Chavez:** Yes 

**Captain Marvel:** No 

**America Chavez:** The boys just got their phones taken... 

**Wonder Woman:** Who are the boys? 

**Superman:** Leo, Peter, and Ned 

**Captain Marvel:** Aren't you guys in Chem rn? How are you not paying attention 

**Superman:** We aren't doing a lab today, and most of us already knew this stuff 

**America Chavez:** And Leo just lost Jason's phone 

_1:05pm_

**Fury:** We still don’t know who Thalia is 

**Wonder Woman:** Jason’s sister 

**Ant-Man:** She’s as scary as Annabeth was when I first met her 

**Captain Marvel:** Thalia and Reyna are currently running across the country with their friends 

**America Chavez:** Wish that was me 

**Fury:** Are they a together? 

**Captain Marvel:** No, just friends. 

\--------------- 

**The Nine**  
_5:15pm_

**Sorceress:** Did you guys really lose your phones? 

**BlondeSuperMan:** YES! The only reason we got 'em back is because we weren't disrupting the class 

**TheMcShizzle:** Relax man, it'll all be okay 

**BlondeSuperMan:** yep... because I won't be texting you guys anymore during class 

**TheMcShizzle:** Wait.. seriously 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Seriously 

**SeaweedBrain:** But what if I need to talk to you? 

**SeaweedBrain:** You wouldn't seriously leave me on read 

**BeautyQueen:** Or me! 

**SeaweedBrain:** Boyfriend 

**BeautyQueen:** Best friend 

**SeaweedBrain:** Best boyfriend 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Fine- only because we don't go to the same school 

**BlondeSuperMan:** But only during my non-AP classes AND only once per day 

**SeaweedBrain:** What about monster attacks 

**WiseGirl:** Shouldn't you be able to handle those yourselves? 

**BeautyQueen:** Wouldn't you want to know about it if they happen? 

**WiseGirl:** Valid 

**Praetor:** Does your texting rule apply to us in New Rome? 

**Sorceress:** ^^ 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Yes, fine. You four. But sporadically 

**BlondeSuperMan:** I'm not risking getting in trouble 

**SeaweedBrain:** Fine. I accept your terms if you'll sleep over tomorrow 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Deal 

**BeautyQueen:** Why did that sound like a business transaction? 

**SeaweedBrain:** Because it was....? 

**WiseGirl:** Hazel, Frank. When exactly are you visiting? I wanted to plan a family dinner with us and another with our new friends. 

**Sorceress:** Nico's bringing us over around one on Sunday and picking us back up on either Thursday or Friday 

**Praetor:** Probably Thursday, we have a senate meeting Friday 

**WiseGirl:** What about dinner with new friends on Sunday and family dinner Tuesday? 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Don't we have academic decathlon Tuesday? 

**WiseGirl:** Oh yeah, Wednesday night? 

**SeaweedBrain:** That works for me, but I have swim practice until 4:30 

**BeautyQueen:** Wait, you joined swim? 

**SeaweedBrain:** Yeah, Paul made me 

**SeaweedBrain:** It was either that or a study group 

**WiseGirl:** And a study group would be bad? 

**SeaweedBrain:** Yes it would, I have a reputation to uphold 

**TheMcShizzle:** Oh yeah, Ned's told us all about your reputation 

**Praetor:** Reputation? 

**SeaweedBrain:** NO! 

**WiseGirl:** This is the first time in 8 years that Percy will be going to the same school for more than a year 

**Sorceress:** Really? 

**TheMcShizzle:** It's a part of the lifestyle 

**SeaweedBrain:** I was really running out of schools. If it weren't for Paul I don't know what'd Id be doing 

**TheMcShizzle:** not going to school by the looks of it 

**WiseGirl:** LEO


	3. Day 3 - Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names will pretty much be finalized here...  
> Also, Reyna and Nico get added to the main group chat- much to their chagrin.

**Team Spider**

_2:05am_

**GayintheSuit:** Are you guys sleeping over tonight? 

**Shuri:** I arrive tomorrow for you guys 

**GayintheSuit:** Fine. 

_6:05am_

**Queen:** I can't tonight 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** I'll be there! 

**GuyintheChair:** I cant either 

**Queen:** Why were you up at 2? 

**GayintheSuit:** Fine. but the rest of y'all are spending all Sunday at the tower with us- we need to build a robot together 

**GayintheSuit:** None of your business MJ 

**GuyintheChair:** Ohh! A robot to do what? 

**GayintheSuit:** I don't care 

**Queen:** We have deca so Peter won't be available until 4:45 

**GayintheSuit:** I'll just have to wallow in my loneliness until I die 

**Shuri:** That's like 10 hours 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** You'll survive 

**GayintheSuit:** You don't know that Petey!! 

**Queen:** Do we need a jar? 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** Do we? You're the one in a mushy relationship. 

**Queen:** I stand by what I said 

\--------------

 **The Gang**  
_11:15am_

**Captain Marvel:** Hey! What are you guys doing Sunday night? 

**America Chavez:** Nothing to my knowledge, celebrating Shuri's visit to NYC 

**America Chavez:** What's up? 

**Captain Marvel:** We have a couple of friends visiting- Frank and Hazel and maybe Hazel's brother- so we wanted to have dinner at our apartment with you guys just to introduce everyone 

**Iron Lad:** That sounds perfect y'all! We'll be there PP Well, we were already planning to spend the day together anyway 

**Captain Marvel:** Great! any dietary concerns? 

**Iron Lad:** Anything I can bring? 

**Captain Marvel:** Dessert? 

**America Chavez:** No dietary restrictions for us btw 

**Iron Lad:** You got it! 

**Spidey:** You're gonna make Tony make something aren't you 

**Iron Lad:** No promises sugar 

**Spidey:** Hmm..... 

**Vibe:** We'll make something 

**Captain Marvel:** Thanks guys, see you there 

**America Chavez:** You and Jason are joining academic decathlon, right? 

**Superman:** Yep. First meeting’s today, right? 

**Vibe:** We’re just introducing ourselves and sitting for an initial assessment 

**Spidey:** You’ll get to meet Flash 

**Iron Man:** Already did that- he’s not that bad 

**Wonder Woman:** Does this mean me and Leo have to amuse ourselves this afternoon? 

**Iron Man:** uhhh…. I have robotics club 

**Vibe:** I’ll be at robotics after deca! 

**Wonder Woman:** So what am I supposed to do? 

**Ant-Man:** You could go to my apartment and babysit Estelle for my mom so she doesn’t have to wait on me 

**Ant-Man:** Or you could come to my practice and watch 

**Wonder Woman:** I’ll take Estelle, watching you breathe underwater isn’t something I need to see again 

**Vibe:** You’re a swimmer? 

**Ant-Man:** for now at least 

**America Chavez:** When’s your first meet? 

**Ant-Man:** Next Saturday. 

_3:35pm_

**Superman:** Should we change our names to something else? 

**Captain Marvel:** How about the typical swap? 

**America Chavez:** Typical swap? 

**Wonder Woman:** Everybody changes another’s person’s name, decided somehow 

**Captain Marvel:** For us I was thinking whoever has known each other the longest, but IDK if that works 

**Hawkgirl:** Can I add Nico? 

**Iron Man:** Only if you add Reyna as well 

**Superman:** Do you want her to hate you? 

**Iron Man:** She can’t hate me more than she already does 

**Wonder Woman:** Valid 

**Iron Lad:** Reyna I know, but Nico? 

**Hawkgirl:** My brother 

**Captain Marvel:** Go ahead Hazel 

**America Chavez:** The more the merrier 

_***Hawkgirl added Reyna and Solangelo to chat*** _

**Reyna:** Another one? 

**Wonder Woman:** Blame Leo 

**Reyna:** Always 

**Superman:** We’re about to change names and I guess we’ll do introductions then? 

**Wonder Woman:** Yes! So I have an idea for some of us. We’ll do it in group by who’s known each other the longest 

**Wonder Woman:** Like Beth and Perce. Hazel and Nico. Reyna and Jason. Me and Leo. 

**Wonder Woman:** Sorry Frank. 

**Iron Lad:** I have a plan for the rest of us 

**Iron Lad:** I change Shuri who changes MJ who changes Ned who changes Peter 

**Iron Lad:** And then Peter’s changes mine 

**Hawkeye:** Does this mean I can change my own? 

**Iron Man:** Please be creative with it? 

**Iron Man:** But I guess so 

**Captain Marvel:** Okay guys. Change ‘em now 

_America Chavez Changed Vibe’s name to *hackervoice*  
Ant-Man Changed Captain Marvel’s name to JudoFlipper  
Captain Marvel Changed Ant-Man’s name to WaterBoy  
Fury Changed American Chavez’s name to Mjk  
Spidey Changed Iron Lad’s name to Southern Charm  
*hacker voice* Changed Spidey’s name to Queens  
Southern Charm Changed Fury’s name to Pantheress  
Iron Man Changed Wonder Woman’s name to Charmed  
Superman Changed Reyna’s name to RARA  
Hawkgirl Changed Solangelo‘s name to GhostKing  
Charmed Changed Iron Man’s name to FlameOn  
GhostKing Changed Hawkgirl’s name to CrownJewel  
Hawkeye Changed Hawkeye’s name to WildCanadian  
RARA Changed Superman’s name to StaplerEater  
_

**Mjk:** And on this note it’s time for deca 

**Queens:** A few more hours 

**Southern Charm:** one more hour* 

**RARA:** I have to go, but I would appreciate an introduction later 

**GhostKing:** Agreed. 

**CrownJewel:** That would be nice. 

_5:00pm_

**StaplerEater:** So that's Flash 

**Mjk:** We warned you 

**JudoFlipper:** Not enough 

**Charmed:** What's wrong with him? 

**Mjk:** Nothing's exactly wrong with him... he just doesn't think before he speaks and thinks he's rich enough to be well-liked. 

**JudoFlipper:** Also! Is Peter okay? 

**WaterBoy:** What happened to Peter? 

**Queens:** I’m fine. Just had to leave early. 

**Southern Charm:** Is that why you're not here yet? 

**Queens:** uhhh... yeah? 

**Charmed:** What happened? 

**Queens:** Shit- nothing serious, just had to get home early and I forgot about it. 

**Queens:** ignore that, text-to-speak isn't working right. Sorry Karen! 

**Southern Charm:** Want me to come over? 

**Queens:** Sure, that could be nice. 

**Southern Charm:** Wow, you're really selling this. I'll be there soon 

**Mjk:** His aunt gets really serious about him coming home on time and if they agree on a time they both have to stick to it 

**WildCanadian:** I get that, my grandma was like that with me 

**CrownJewel:** I loved your grandma! She was so sweet 

**WaterBoy:** To you maybe... 

**WildCanadian:** I mean.. she did say she was proud of me before she essentially kicked us out 

**Flame On:** I know I have no leg to stand on here, but that doesn't sound awesome 

**JudoFlipper:** You have some leg to stand on 

**WaterBoy:** like half a leg, a few decent family members matters 

**CrownJewel:** Your mother, Sammy... maybe a few others 

**Flame On:** You're right, my mother was the best person ever 

**JudoFlipper:** Don't want to speak ill of the dead, but have you met Sally? 

**WaterBoy:** Annabeth's right, my mom is literally the best 

**Flame On:** I might accept your point- mainly due to everything she's had to go through- I was much less trouble 

**Mjk:** So glad we've established that 

**Pantheress:** I would disagree but that's unfair 

**WaterBoy:** Why? 

**Pantheress:** She's a queen 

**JudoFlipper:** Understood.


	4. Day 4 - Saturday

**The Gang**  
_12:05am_

**StaplerEater:** How do fish communicate? 

**Queens:** Why are you texting so late? 

**Mjk:** Why are you awake? 

**JudoFlipper:** Why does he sound like Percy? 

**StaplerEater:** I was busy 

**FlameOn:** JAR 

**Mjk:** Where did this come from? 

**FlameOn:** he's sleeping at Percy's tonight 

**StaplerEater:** I was helping Sally with Estelle and then Percy and I went for a swim, get your mind out the gutter Valdez 

**Queens:** I'm turning my phone off 

**Mjk:** Good, you’ve done enough, go pay attention to Harley. 

**FlameOn:** Okay Grace 

**Mjk:** where did you go swimming so late at night? 

**Southern Charm:** Michelle... you know he just got home… 

**Southern Charm:** Why’d you have to make him mad? 

**Mjk:** He'll have to get over it 

**Southern Charm:** It's your head on a block. 

**JudoFlipper:** Am I missing something here? 

**Mjk:** Probably not. 

**Mjk:** Get off your phone country boy. Peter's gonna be mad at us both if you don't. 

**Southern Charm:** You're right, night y'all. 

**StaplerEater:** Percy's getting mad at me now, apparently he needs his beauty sleep 

**JudoFlipper:** Tell him I wish him luck with that- there's a first time for everything. 

**StaplerEater:** He told me to tell you he hopes you miscalculated the number of bricks for the Pavillion...? 

**JudoFlipper:** I'm gonna drown him 

**StaplerEater:** Good luck. 

**StaplerEater:** And with that goodnight! 

**Mjk:** Wait! where did you guys go swimming? 

**JudoFlipper:** He could have meant something else? 

**FlameOn:** if they broke into a pool without me I'm gonna be so mad 

**JudoFlipper:** Jason wouldn't do that 

**FlameOn:** Wouldn't he 

**JudoFlipper:** hmm… you have a point 

**Mjk:** Well, I am obviously not getting answers tonight. I'll talk to them once the sun is up 

**JudoFlipper:** Goodnight 

**Pantheress:** Night y’all 

**Mjk:** What are you doing rn? 

**Pantheress:** Eating breakfast 

\--------------

 **Team Spider**  
_7:30am_

**Queen:** Somethings' up 

**GayintheSuit:** Ask 

**Queen:** Also, Pete I wasn’t trying to make you mad 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** I know I was just angry and tired 

**GayintheSuit:** He got stabbed 

**Queen:** Oh so it had nothing to do with me 

**Queen:** Great 

**GuyintheChair:** He’s healed now, right? 

**GayintheSuit:** Yep, just a slight scab now 

**GayintheSuit:** Should be fine in about an hour 

\--------------

 **The Gang**  
_8:05am_

**WaterBoy:** We did not go for a swim. 

**WaterBoy:** Jason is just too embarrassed to tell you thguyfe 

**JudoFlipper:** Well, he's dead and I didn't even have to do any damage 

**Charmed:** Tell that to my face 

**JudoFlipper:** I apologized! 

**Mjk:** Why do I feel like its storytime 

\--------------

 **The Nine**  
_8:07am_

**SeaweedBrain:** What do Jason and I say we did? 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Why would you text that without discussing it first? 

**WiseGirl:** I thought you guys had a plan? 

**TheMcShizzle:** What did you do? 

**SeaweedBrain:** We took Blackjack to camp and swam in the sound 

**WiseGirl:** Ummm... well you need to come up with something embarrassing for Jason 

**BeautyQueen:** That shouldn't be hard 

**SeaweedBrain:** I'll figure it out, but what happened to Piper's face? 

**WiseGirl:** I kinda flipped out last night and may have accidentally attacked her when she came into our room after going to the bathroom 

**BeautyQueen:** She had a nightmare and my face will be fine, already took some ambrosia 

**SeaweedBrain:** Also, Grover and Will say hi 

\--------------

 **The Gang**  
_8:20am_

**Mjk:** Is someone gonna tell me something 

**WaterBoy:** Sorry Jason just got off me 

**FlameOn:** JAR! 

**WaterBoy:** he tackled me and pinned me to the floor 

**Charmed:** JAR! 

**WaterBoy:** whatever, last night after we put Estelle to bed Jason and I watched The Little Mermaid 

**JudoFlipper:** Of course you did 

**Mjk:** Why did Jason say you guys went swimming? 

**WaterBoy:** He panics and is a terrible liar 

**JudoFlipper:** It's Percy's favorite movie so he will force whoever he can to watch it with him whenever he can 

**Charmed:** Jason doesn't want to be seen as a child by new people so he didn't want to admit to watching a disney princess movie 

**StaplerEater:** Wow... I feel attacked 

***hackervoice*:** That explains the question at least 

**Mjk:** ....Okay, but what about Piper's face?? 

**JudoFlipper:** Oh yeah, I kinda distracted Piper this morning and made her run into a door jamb. 

***hackervoice*:** How did you distract her? 

**Charmed:** Bold of you to think she has to do anything to distract me 

**FlameOn:** JAR! 

**Charmed:** Don't you have anything better to do? 

**FlameOn:** Not at the moment actually 

**WaterBoy:** What are Hazel and Frank doing? 

**FlameOn:** They're in meetings all day so they can come visit tomorrow. 

**StaplerEater:** you know how it is 

**WaterBoy:** No... no I don't actually. 

**Mjk:** Do we need another storytime or can you guys just tell full stories in one go? 

**StaplerEater:** Sorry, the summer camp I helped run that Reyna and Frank are co-running has a year-round program that falls on their shoulders. A lot of work especially in the fall. 

**WaterBoy:** And I went to the camp and only helped out for the month of June so I guess I never experienced 5am meetings. 

**Southern Charm:** It's too early for me to have this many messages 

**Mjk:** false 

**Southern Charm:** relax, Shuri will be arriving in like 5 hours 

**Pantheress:** Yeah I just finished packing, I'll be there soon 

**Pantheress:** Just waiting on my brother to say goodbye to Nakia 

\--------------

 **Team Spider**  
_2:30pm_

 **GayintheSuit:** Shuri’s arriving in like 30 minutes if anyone wants to come 

**GuyintheChair:** Can’t, helping Betty with a project 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** Good luck guys! 

**GayintheSuit:** MJ? 

**Shuri:** She’s probably spending time with her family 

**GayintheSuit:** ?? 

**Shuri:** She’s not responding to any of my messages so I’m assuming 

**GayintheSuit:** got it 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** We’ll see you soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters will be similar to first chapter- less texting and more plot.


	5. Day 5- Sunday (Morning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's kids spend the morning building a robot and making some sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a mention of a nightmare- Peter discussing events of Spider-Man:FFH only Tony is alive.

**Team Spider**  
_6:00am_

 **Queen:** I’m coming to the tower right now 

**Shuri:** Good. I’ll be in the lobby 

**GayintheSuit:** Why didn’t you come yesterday, we texted you 

**Queen:** My family said they got me for the day since I’m spending my whole Sunday out. 

**Queen:** And they took my phone 

**GayintheSuit:** Okay. Pete and I aren’t getting up until 8, but we’ll meet you in the lab then 

**GuyintheChair:** I’ll be at the tower around 9 

**Shuri:** losers 

**GuyintheChair:** Hey! 

\---------------

 **7:59am**

Harley almost missed 8:00. He was still staring at Peter, more than 2 hours spent just watching the boy. He originally rationalized not waking up the other boy as a chance to let the hero sleep and for him to get some work done on his phone, but he knew the latter was never going to happen. Harley had only been asleep for an hour before the boy fell in through his window at almost 1 in the morning. The older boy had barely woken up, didn't even realize that Peter had removed his spider suit and climbed into his bed until another hour later, when he was being squeezed to death by the boy's spider strength. 

"Pete, please." Harley released the words in a single exhale, after trying to wriggle his way out of the embrace. 

The moment he spoke Peter was up, awake and on the ceiling. "I'm sorry. Harley, please believe me I didn't mean to." He was panting and looked ready to run if anything made an unexpected sound. 

"Are you okay darling?" He held his arm out, coaxing Peter into dropping off the ceiling and coming back to his arms, "That's it beautiful, come here and calm down. Wanna tell me about it?" Peter shook his head, bringing his body under the blankets and moving closer until he was curled up around Harley. His head rested on Harley's neck, one leg tangled with Harley's and the other thrown over his hip. His arms must have still been using his powers, one grasping Harley's shirt and the other hugging him impossibly close. "It's okay, doll. We can talk later. Go to sleep now." 

By the time Harley got himself comfortable, Peter was already asleep, so he just laid back and allowed himself to drift to sleep, which was harder than he expected. He wanted to know what had Peter spooked enough to make him use his powers while asleep. Peter had only recently started asking Harley if he could cuddle him at night, claiming it helped with the nightmares since his field trip abroad. 

He knew about most of what happened with the disgruntled ex-employee that went insane and created false evils, but Peter and Tony didn’t tell him the full story and he could tell. It had been about a month since Peter first slept over, a week after the trip, but Harley had never seen the boy have a nightmare, until tonight. He drifted off to the thought of maybe he actually was helping the boy, a small smile on his lips. 

When he woke up again he did so to pain radiating from where Peter was again holding him tight, a slight bruise visible beneath the arm wrapped around him. He was easily able to move his arm out of the grip- he wasn’t using his spider strength or stickiness this time, easing the pressure without waking him. But once 8:00 hit, Harley made Peter get out of his bed, pulling Peter by his arm after he reluctantly got himself out of it. 

"Wait, Harley noo.... let's just go back to bed." 

"Sorry sugar, but I promised MJ. We do not wanna lie to her." It was at this moment Peter realized he wasn't going to win, so he decided to be difficult. 

"But why? I didn't make the promise." He looked up at the slightly taller boy, giving him the biggest pout he possibly could. "You're not gonna make me go, right?" 

"I wish I could let you sleep. Believe me, I do, but we gotta get you dressed and in the lab. Preferably before MJ comes to kill me." He sat the boy on his bed and went to his dresser, picking out and putting on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. 

"Fine, but I'm not going to my room." 

"Y'know, if you wanted to wear my clothes you could have just said that." Harley smirked as he returned to his dresser, picking out his favourite MIT sweatshirt Tony had gotten him a few years ago and some skinny jeans. 

The jeans weren't loose, but they weren't as tight as they were made to be. Peter stuck to his guns and put on Harley's boots before waiting for the other boys to tie up his sneakers. Once they were in the hallway Peter grabbed Harley's hand and stopped them. 

"What's up lovely?" Harley was only an inch taller than Peter, but the other boy looked smaller than usual in Harley's clothes. "Do you wanna talk about...? He let his words fall off and glanced at his room before snapping down to meet Peter's eyes when he cleared his throat. 

"Not right now." He shook his head and dropped his eyes to the floor, "But later, okay?" 

"Of course sugar." Harley placed his arm around Peter's shoulder, hovering in the air until Peter nodded that it was okay. 

A minute later they were arriving at the lab, some waffles and fruit out on the only clean workbench. 

"Aw! You guys actually arrived almost on time." MJ's cheery tone and fake smile were met with scoffs and a tired glare from Peter, "Wake up! We have a robot to build." 

"What are we making it do?" Harley scarfed down a waffle before joining the two girls in front of one of the 3D printers 

"Oh, I think you know?" MJ's genuine smile only made Peter glare harder. 

By the time Ned arrived an hour later, the others were pretty much ready to begin coding. It was something even Shuri let him take the lead on (at least most of the time.) That said, Shuri and Ned were soon embroiled in how to program it. 

"What if we made an AI?" 

"Okay, this'll be the first AI that I code from scratch, any advice?" 

"I'll let you know as you go." Shuri settled into the seat beside the main computer to watch Ned begin the struggle that she had been through last year. "You guys can go make whatever dessert you were planning on making, we'll be here for a while." 

"You know Peter and I have a lot of experience with-." Shuri's glance at them stopped him from continuing and the three of them left the lab and went upstairs to the kitchen. “We’ll see you guys later!” 

The second the doors closed Harley made the mistake of asking the question, "What do y'all want to make?" He watched as MJ and Peter’s eyes lit up as if he just offered them a million dollars. 

"Brownies!"  
"Cupcakes!" 

Harley looked at the two people he couldn't possibly deny- for different reasons, but still- Peter's puppy eyes and MJ's smirk had him agree to both almost immediately. He had Friday pull up two recipes and they dug in the moment the doors opened to their floor, making two batches of each and somehow creating a bigger mess than any of them suspected. 

While the cupcakes were cooking Peter dragged Harley into the hallway with a nod at MJ. "Last night... uh I-" 

"No! Don't worry about it. It's all good, I promise." 

"I just wanted to talk with you about my nightmare." 

"Oh, sorry. yes, go ahead- wanna go to the couch?" Peter nodded despite them already walking in that direction. They settled into the softness of the couch, facing each other on the couch they always claimed during movie night, the black plush fabric lulling at least one of them to sleep every time. 

"Umm... so. It was Mysterio again." Peter flinched slightly at the sharp intake of breath the name caused Harley to take. "Pretty much the regular nightmare, but I could feel the train and it was so real and yet all I could see was Tony's and your graves. And all of a sudden I couldn't breathe and I guess my mind remembered you were there and I was just so determined to not lose you. I didn't mean to squeeze you too tightly. Are you sure you're okay?" 

Harley wanted to ask so many questions almost immediately as Peter spoke, but he waited until he took a breathe to cut in, "Whoa... what is this about a Train and graves?" 

"Oh... I forgot you didn't know about that. It was just that umm.." 

"Take your time." 

"No. It's okay. Before Tony got there Mysterio had me in what was essentially a simulation where I was surrounded by you and Tony dying and then suddenly I was at your graves... and then the train hit me..." Peter let his voice drift off at the end of his sentence, almost as if he was hoping Harley would let the silence hang after his confession. 

"Darlin' no... You're telling me you got hit by a train?" The younger boy nodded and Harley pulled him into a hug, running his finger through the boy's hair. "I would kill him if it weren't for you." 

"I'd almost let you. But I'm okay and I have you so. That was the first nightmare I've had in a while. That first week I really wasn't sure if I'd ever sleep again so thank you." 

"No need to thank me Petey. Just doing my job." 

"Your job?" Peter pulled his head back just enough to look the other boy in the eyes. 

"Of course! Peter Whisperer. That's what Tony and Pepper and the rest of them call me." 

"Huh… But are you sure your arms are okay?" Peter had dropped his head back onto Harley's shoulder but glanced up to watch as Harley made eye contact and nodded that he was okay. 

"Where's you liquid nitrogen?" MJ chose that moment to walk in, covering her eyes with her hand as she stood the hallway. 

"Why do you wanna know?"  
"Why are you covering your eyes? 

The two boys asked their questions simultaneously, causing MJ to drop the arm and stare at them in annoyance. 

"You really thought I would risk my eyes by walking in here before asking what you're doing? I'm not an amateur. And I need liquid nitrogen to cool the cupcakes so we can frost them." 

Before either boy could respond, Friday spoke up, "Princess Shuri and Mister Leeds have completed their portion and are requesting your presence at once. 

"I guess we can let them cool the old fashioned way. Let's go check it out." 

When they entered the lab, the three teens saw their robot stationed in the middle of the floor, sleek black design with a pattern similar to The Black Panther suit, five wheels underneath a sturdy base and a compartment for extendable legs to be added once they built them. It also had an attachable strap and accompanying tarp to create either a backpack or a bag that can hold some other supplies. 

"Aw! You guys did it. I'm so proud of you guys." Peter walked over to the pair, proud of their accomplishments in only a few hours. 

"Of course they did it. That's my amazing girlfriend we're talking about." 

Harley scoffed at MJ's words and their machine sprung to life, rolling to MJ's feet and opening a slot at the top. "That's an infraction." The voice was almost like a mix between Jarvis and Friday, and slight Irish lilt to the otherwise pure British accent. 

"Excuse me? I thought this was a gift for them. Why is it attacking me like this?" 

"We had to test her first." Ned stood from his seat, stretching before grabbing the straps and going over to the machine, attaching the straps before holding the now machine backpack out to Peter, "Wanna try her out? She's not too heavy, but still." 

"It's fine. I got it." Peter shouldered the machine, shrugging slightly at the unexpected heaviness of it. It was almost twice what he had expected- and he had helped build it. "What did you guys do to her?" 

"We weaved some of Stark's alloy into her exterior, making her shiny and heavier. Do you really think these guys would expect a light as air machine from some kids? We don't want to give away all our secrets." 

"Fine." Peter turned and began walking back towards the elevator, "We can test her out upstairs. We have cupcakes to frost." 

So that's what they did. Spending several hours frosting cupcakes and exchanging banter across the room, causing their AI to swirl around asking everyone for money at least twice(Ned). They didn't add in the annoyance factor as this was a test. But she did seem to get annoyed that she was never presented with cash, circling around the kitchen slowly, daring any of them to say anything else about how cute one of them was acting. 

Eventually, they all settled in the living room, Harley and Peter back on their couch and MJ and Shuri on the one opposite them. Ned came in from washing his hands last, took in the pairs and decided to sit in the recliner between the two, "What time are we supposed to go over?" 

"I think soon, I'll ask Annabeth." 

\---------------

 **Harley + Annabeth**  
_12:36pm_

**Starkson:** Hey Annabeth, we were just wondering when and where we should be arriving 

**Chased:** Oh, yeah, I'll have Jason send you the address, I only remember the building by looks. 

**Chased:** But anytime after 1:00 works for us 

**Starkson:** Cool thanks. 

**Starkson:** We'll probably be there around 1:00 then 

**Chased:** Sounds good, just ring the bell or text us and someone will let you in 

\---------------

"Annabeth said anything after 1:00 works. And Jason just sent me the address." He looked it up on his phone. "It's about a 30-minute walk, so you guys wanna walk it, or should we ask the doctor for a favor?" Harley's smirk didn't require any response. 

"So what do we do for the next half hour?" Ned looked hesitant to ask, his eyes zipping around the room, glancing at his friends before settling on the coffee table between them. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd love a nap. Lights at 50% please Fri." Harley grabbed Peter and leaned back on the couch, causing a grunt to escape the shorter boy before he relaxed above him. 

"Can we give her eyes to see this shit with? Because that should be a dollar." MJ was on the receiving end of a glare and a finger from Harley before he closed his eyes, ignoring MJ, Shuri, and Ned as they escaped back to the lab to do just that. “We also have to give her a name, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eternal love for anyone who can correctly guess the name of Ned and Shuri's AI.


	6. Day 5- Sunday (Afternoon)

**The Nine**  
_11:15am_

**Sorceress:** Once Reyna gets settled here we make our first jump. Then about an hour later we will make the second one. 

**TheMcShizzle:** I thought you guys could do it in one? 

**Praetor:** Nico just jumped Reyna here so we’re taking it easy so Will doesn’t kill us 

**DeathBoy:** You guys know I’ve been forced to be a part of this chat, right? 

**Sorceress:** Of course brother 

**TheMcShizzle:** Yep. I remember 

**WiseGirl:** So you guys should be here when, like noon? 

**Praetor:** Yep. That’s the hope. 

_12:25pm_

**Praetor:** We’re about to jump to central park 

**SeaweedBrain:** I’m almost there, I can walk you guys to the apartment from there. 

**WiseGirl:** Did you get the stuff I asked you for? 

**SeaweedBrain:** yes! I’m not stupid 

**BlondeSuperMan:** That’s debatable 

**SeaweedBrain:** Seriously 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Sorry!? 

**TheMcShizzle:** Ohh… You’re in trouble 

**Sorceress:** We’re by the zoo, walking towards the street now. 

**SeaweedBrain:** Got it. I’m close 

**Praetor:** We found Percy, walking over now. 

**BeautyQueen:** Just knock and we’ll buzz you in. 

**WiseGirl:** Told Harley they could come anytime after 1 just FYI 

**The Gang**  
_1:28pm_

**Mjk:** We're here! 

**Charmed:** Coming 

**JudoFlipper:** What took you guys so long? 

**JudoFlipper:** thought you were planning to arrive at 1 

**Pantheress:** We had a gift we wanted to finish, plus Harley n Peter took a nap and almost killed me when I tried to wake them up 

**Charmed:** I got 'em, coming back up now 

They entered the apartment behind Piper, noting how big it seemed to be, even for four people. 

"How do you guys afford this?" Ned was the one to ask, still not yet used to the amazing facilities of Stark Tower or Wakanda. Peter chuckled at his friend’s amazement, but he knew the apartment was nicer than his own. 

The inhabitants seemed to freeze for a moment before three of them attempted to speak at once. 

"My dad’s family comes from money."  
"My dad’s an actor."  
"My dad helps out." 

At this, most of the people in the room turned to Leo, who was sitting by three people none of the new arrivals had met. 

"What? I'm an orphan. I don't know why you guys let me stay here." The short curly-haired girl smacked him in the head before standing up and walking over to the newcomers, dragging a slightly taller boy with her. The tallest of the group, a sturdy Asian boy followed behind them, Leo walking beside him as they got closer to the group. "Y'know that actually hurts now. Have you been training?" 

"Holding onto Arion without a saddle is all the training I need, plus you know exactly why you are staying here." She looked back at Leo before focusing on the newcomers in front of her. "Hi, I'm Hazel. This is my brother Nico and behind us is Frank." The two boys waved at their names, drawing eyes. 

"Hi, I'm Michelle. And in order it's Peter, Harley, and Ned, and then Shuri to my left." The girls shook hands with Hazel before appraising the boys. "So you guys help run the camp we've been hearing about?" 

"Uh, yeah. Frank and Reyna typically do this stuff together but decided to take breaks this year so I helped out while she was away and now Thalia's helping her out while Frank's here." 

"Wait, Thalia's at camp right now?" Jason's eyes were quirked in questioning. MJ, Shuri, and Harley made their way into the living room, looking around as the conversation continued at the entrance to the apartment. 

"Yeah, I thought she told you." Hazel looked up at the blond boy, "She's staying until Thursday and then joining back up with the Hunters." 

"So who's leading the hunters then?" 

Jason's question might have been answered, but Ned cut off any chance of hearing it as he spoke- and reminded the group he and Peter were still there. "The Hunters?" 

"Oh yeah, That's what her group calls themselves. They travel the country, essentially backpacking around but they actually do some hunting every once in a while." 

"Yeah, they're really good at hunting," Percy grumbled, joining the small group. 

"You big baby." Jason chuckled, placing his arm around the boy's waist. 

"Nico! Is Will joining us?" Annabeth stuck her head out of the kitchen where MJ, Shuri, Piper, and her had begun planning out the evening. Peter knew the drill- despite all the planning in the world- things should be expected to fall apart. 

"I don't remember. I'll ask him now." Nico excused himself from the group and walked over to the bathroom for privacy. Peter wasn't sure why he was going to the bathroom as there were three bedrooms, but he decided he shouldn't listen in just to figure it out. 

A few minutes later Nico came out and grabbed his jacket. "Chiron said he left a while ago, probably lost again. I'm gonna find him." He was out the door before his sentence even left his mouth. 

"Who's Will?" Harley once again joined Peter, now in the living room but still with the same group. 

"He's Nico's boyfriend. It's new, but he's happy." Hazel had a glimmer in her eye that had Harley zoning out for a moment, not even sure what he was thinking about when he zoned back in just in time to hear Peter finish his statement. 

"- and that's when I met Harley. He's crazy, but I'm glad he decided to spend his gap year with us." 

"Not as grateful as I am." 

Suddenly Harley felt pressure against his leg followed by a voice that said, "That's a dollar!" He looked down to see Venus, still covered in straps from when Peter placed her down upon entering. 

"What is that?" Frank looked slightly nervous about the machine, glancing back at the kitchen which now housed Leo and Ned as well. 

"This is our gift to you guys." Peter was smiling as he said it proud of his team's accomplishments and Frank relaxed when he heard they had made it. " We decided to create a Traveling Jar Machine for you guys which can identify jar-worthy events and will demand payment for them. 

"I think Ned also set it up so that you guys could add her to your phones and she would use the history of when you decided on those discretions and essentially act as a jury to find people guilty or not... But that one's up to you. I mean if you guys don’t want it we’ll take it back of course but we just thought it would be a-" Peter cut himself off with a sharp jab to the side from Harley. 

"Oh Styx! Guys! come see this." Percy looked like a puppy, excited and almost jumping out of his skin. Jason leaned his head onto the boy's shoulder, calming him down just enough to stop bouncing his entire body. 

The group in the kitchen walked in to see Venus roll her way towards them, Shuri and MJ reached down to pet her as Leo and Annabeth exchanged glances. 

"Wait. This is so cool. You brought a robot!" 

"It's a gift." Jason glanced back as Peter made the statement, watching as Leo's eyes got impossibly wide. 

"A gift? For us..." The Latino was vibrating with energy and MJ noticed Frank glancing down at the boy's hands. She noticed a moment before Leo who immediately calmed himself down and glanced sheepishly at the tall boy. 

"Yep, We decided to make Venus here to regulate any Jar-type incidents that occur. She has a 360-degree camera that you can turn on and off as necessary. And Ned and I coded her while MJ, Peter, and Harley focused on the physical structure." Shuri's eyes lit up as she explained more of the robot's capabilities before getting cut off by Piper. 

"Venus after the Roman goddess, right?" She had a look in her eyes that MJ couldn't decipher, her irises shifting between emotions too quick to identify. 

"Yeah, you like? Shuri helped me code her AI and she should, of course, get better as time goes on." 

"She's an AI?" Annabeth looked at the machine with curiosity, grey eyes gleaming in what almost looked like pure excitement. 

"Venus is a cool name. I like it." Leo said, smirking at Piper who then elbowed him, "Yeah, Beauty Queen? What is she gonna do- smite me?" 

"I wouldn't test her. You've seen what she did to Reyna, and to me." 

"Please don't. We sometimes kind of need you." Frank glanced between his friends standing up in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. 

"Kind of? You love me too much to only kind of need me." 

“Definitely not." Frank rolled his eyes as Leo crossed his arms over his chest. 

Leo huffed out something that sounded like _”jealous of my grandpa”_ causing Annabeth to elbow him in the side. Hazel’s chuckle was the only thing that kept the following moments of silence from being awkward. 

"We're here!" Nico pushed open the door, leading the tall sun-kissed boy into the increasingly cramped apartment. 

"Hey guys. How's it going?" The boy waved, taking off his shoes before really taking in the space and the people in it. "Who are you guys? Nico didn't mention guests- further than us, I mean." He gestured to the five newcomers. 

"Hi, we-" 

"Sorry, I'm Will...though you probably knew that." He cut off MJ, accidentally speaking over her as he realized he never introduced himself. "Sorry, You can go." 

"No problem. I'm Michelle." The rest of her group raised their hands and spoke their names. 

"We go to school with Annabeth, Jason, and Leo. Well, except Shuri...And Harley." MJ watched Will as she spoke, before glancing at the boy still standing in front of him. 

"Right, you guys are part of the group chat. I don't know how much you know about me beyond that. I've been going to the same camp as Nico, Percy, and Annabeth for about- what?- 6 maybe 7 years?" 

"Sounds right to me!" Percy yelled out from his place on the couch, not moving as Jason's head was still resting on his shoulder. "How's Blackjack?" 

"He's doing good... I could tell he wanted to come with me." Will laughed, thinking back to the pegasus trying to break out of the stables when Will waved goodbye. 

"And Blackjack is?" 

"Percy's horse at camp." Annabeth laughed at the variety of reactions on their guests. The resignation of Jason, Will, and Nico contrasted with the shock of Ned and Peter was a picture. 

"Hey! I haven't been able to really visit him since last summer. I miss him." Jason started to argue his point but Percy slapped his hand over the boy's mouth. A moment passed and they relaxed back into the couch. "Give him a sugar cube for me when you get back." 

"Will do boss." When most of the group chuckled, Will glanced at the five who didn't, "That's what some of us call him- especially when it comes to the horses and the hip- the canoes." 

"Oh, cool. So how was it this summer without him?" Shuri asked the question casually, but the temperature in the room got notably colder and darker once the question was asked. 

"Oh,... uh" 

"It was difficult, Percy decided not to tell us he was going somewhere else and it wasn't until I figured it out that the rest of us even knew. I thought Annabeth was going to murder someone." Nico smirked slightly and the room warmed up a bit, but the darkness remained until Will rested his chin on the Italian's head. 

"Nico's over exaggerating. We managed- plus we had Jason, Piper, and Leo as well as a few others so it was good. At least until they left. And then Nico left almost as soon as The Hunters arrived." 

"Do The Hunters just help out the camps when they're in the area?" 

"Sometimes. Mainly, they just use camp as a place to rest and restock before going back out." Will shrugged out his answer, letting the conversation lull. 

Nico walked over to one of the few open chairs left and sat in front of it while Will followed him and swung his leg over the boy’s head to sit in it with Nico's back against his calves. 

At that point those who were standing decided to find seats, Annabeth and Piper grabbed the other open chair while Leo laid across Percy and Jason's laps. Shuri and MJ each claimed a space on each of the armrests of the couch Harley and Peter were seated in while they shifted to let Ned sit next to Peter on it. 

"So what is this camp like? And what do you guys do there?" MJ watched as the group glanced around themselves deciding who would speak. Eventually, most of the eyes ended up on Annabeth or Jason and both sighed before Annabeth nodded Jason's way. 

He sighed again and leaned forward, causing twin grunts of displeasure from Leo and Percy, before beginning, "Well, I had been going to Camp J- for almost my entire life. Even before my mom died I basically lived there. Eventually, I just worked my way up to running the place. It's part summer camp and part town?- I guess. There's a school there as we mentioned and there are a lot of families that have been there for generations. And over the summer we train mainly in different forms of battle. Mostly sword fighting and other things like that - for fun." He glanced at Frank who nodded before he settled back against his boyfriend. 

"And then the one in Long Island, Camp Half-Blood is named after the hill it's on. Your basic summer camp, we have horseback riding, a rock wall, sword fighting, canoes, strawberry fields. There's a small homeschooling program there for the few kids who are able to stay year-round, but it's mainly just used in the summer. Every year we get a bead to signify some major event happened." She held up her necklace, 10 beads all in a row, with a college ring hung over it. "The ring is my father's." 

"Wow. That sounds amazing, maybe we could hear about how you guys met?" Shuri leaned backward, almost falling off the couch but caught herself by grabbing at Harley’s arm at the last possible moment gripping his bicep in a panic. 

He immediately let out a sharp breath that brought all the attention to him. 

“Sorry,” Peter shrunk slightly into himself as he grabbed Harley’s arm, “You okay?” 

“You should sue Stark. for whatever happened there.” Shuri pipped up- now standing next to the couch and watching the silent interaction between the two. 

“Why Tony?” Harley smirked at Peter’s question. 

“Because the Billionaire would pay the bill regardless, this way there’s no middleman.” She leaned back again, this time also leaning towards the boys and resting her arm on the back of the couch. 

“Well, that seemed normal.” Nico pipped from the floor, unfreezing Will. 

“Can I see your arm?” 

“Yeah? I mean it really isn't that bad.” He stood and walked the few steps over to the boys, pulling up his sleeve to just below where Shuri had grabbed him. He hesitated before holding her arm out to Will. He carefully rolled up the sleeve and took in the slightly red ring. Peter stood up, worriedly looking at Harley’s arm. 

“How strong are you Shuri?” He applied a little pressure with his fingertips- healing him only slightly as to not draw attention to it. “This is a decent bruise.” 

“I bruise easy.” Harley's accent and smile seemed to calm the group, but it wasn't until he turned away from Will that he realized they all though Shuri had left the bruise. As he returned to the couch- three steps away from Will and Nico- he saw that Shuri had stolen Peter's seat. Peter stood awkwardly for a moment before Harley grabbed him and pulled the boy into his lap as he sat. 

“Peter here had a nightmare last night, he’s been pretty high-strung all day. Woke up in the middle of the night to him hugging the air out of me. Although I know Shuri probably has the strength to do something like this, she didn't do it in .5 seconds.” Harley rubbed his hands down Peter’s arms, resting his chin on his shoulder and listening to Peter's shallow breaths. 

Everyone in the room nodded at Harley’s explanation, understanding the serious ramification the nightmares can have. Both of the boys let out a breath at how easily the explanation was accepted- letting Peter relax into Harley's chest. 

“Well, on this cheerful note. Will? Nico? Help me with food.” When they hesitated Annabeth gestured for them to rise and after dragging his feet around Nico, Will pulled the Italian to join them. 

A few minutes later the boys walked out with plates full of lasagna. Annabeth followed with two pitchers, one of lemonade and one of water. 

“We were originally going to set out a couple of tables, but I think we’ll be okay out here, right?” She stared down at Percy and Piper in turn as she spoke causing them to nod at her with a serious expression before she went back for cups. 

“In case you couldn’t tell by now, we’re trouble,” Percy smirked right as Jason lightly smacked him on the head. Leo seemed to understand what was about to happen as he curled himself up in Jason's lap. Seconds later, he pushed the swimmer away from his side and onto the ground, “What?” 

“You’re eating at the table. I don’t trust you without something to rest your plate on.” The entire group laughed at Percy’s betrayed expression. Leo laughed harder when Annabeth returned again and relegated Piper to the table as well. He stopped when Jason also pushed him off his lap and onto the floor to join them. Harley looked questioningly at Peter who glared at him as if to say _Spider senses_ before Harley smirked and leaned back on the couch. 

**The Gang**  
_11:48pm_

**Mjk:** You guys can all call me MJ now 

***hackervoice*:** Congrats 

**Southern Charm:** Is that a new record? 

**Queens:** Nope. Shuri got permission in about 30 minutes 

**Mjk:** You’re dead Parker 

**GhostKing:** Since I’m probably the only one awake right now, thanks 

**RARA:** Thank you as well 

**Mjk:** Don’t mention it


	7. Day 6 - Monday

**The Gang**  
_8:30am_

**Pantheress:** What are the people not in school doing today? 

**WildCanadian:** Visiting Camp with Hazel and Nico 

***hackervoice*:** Sounds fun! 

**Southern Charm:** I’m designing a new web-shooter 

**Charmed:** Why? Is something wrong with them? 

**JudoFlipper:** Why does something have to be wrong to design something better? 

**Queens:** Exactly! Plus we have a bet going on 

**Southern Charm:** Pete’s making new repulsors for Iron Lad 

**Southern Charm:** Whoever upgrades better wins 

***hackervoice*:** How are you judging? 

**Queens:** Pepper made a scoring outline/guideline thing 

**Charmed:** How do you do that? 

**Southern Charm:** Do what? 

**Charmed:** Just say Pepper so casually 

**Queens:** That woman terrifies me so much and she requested I call her Pepper so now I’m required to by law 

**Charmed:** Valid 

**Charmed:** Also did Annabeth only respond just to attack me? 

**JudoFlipper:** Yes 

**Charmed:** rude! 

**Southern Charm:** Pete? Can I get assistance from Shuri? 

**Queens:** I get assistance from Ned. 

**Southern Charm:** deal! Shuri join me in Lab 85 

**Pantheress:** Why? 

**Southern Charm:** Because if I win Peter has to join our team for the prank war 

**Pantheress:** Fine 

**FlameOn:** Prank War 

**GhostKing:** Oh no 

**CrownJewel:** He’s been summoned 

**GhostKing:** Nico is refusing to come anywhere in the vicinity of the city for the next month 

**WildCanadian:** Will has Nico's phone rn btw 

**Pantheress:** thank 

**WildCanadian:** No problem 

**CrownJewel:** We all get confused when they do that 

**GhostKing:** Blame Leo 

**RARA:** We do 

**Pantheress:** Reyna I don’t really know you but I respect you and your minimal contributions to this chat 

**RARA:** Thank you? 

**Queens:** That’s a real compliment, you now have an outstanding invitation to visit Wakanda 

**Pantheress:** That’s how it works 

**RARA:** Oh well this is Thalia 

**Pantheress:** Invitation still stands 

**RARA:** Thanks... I’ll think about it 

**Mjk:** Their planes are amazing- smoothest plane ride I’ve ever been on 

**WaterBoy:** Imagine being on a plane- couldn’t be me 

**RARA:** Me neither 

**FlameOn:** But guys… Prank War! 

**GhostKing:** Leo no 

**FlameOn:** Leo Yes 

**WaterBoy:** Leo Yes 

**CrownJewel:** Leo no 

**FlameOn:** But… it’s pranks 

**JudoFlipper:** Leo no 

**RARA:** Leo no 

**FlameOn:** fine 

**JudoFlipper:** Good choice 

_1:45pm_

**Pantheress:** I really like that I can tell that Reyna and Annabeth are in charge of you guys 

**JudoFlipper:** Thank you 

**RARA:** A Pleasure 

**RARA:** Though Thalia would like to also say that she has seniority 

**WaterBoy:** Does she though? 

***hackervoice*:** How old is she? 

**RARA:** I just asked her and she said, “Physically, emotionally, or actually?” 

**Southern Charm:** For fun let’s go with emotionally 

**RARA:** “Too old” 

***hackervoice*:** How old is she? 

**StapleEater:** Technically she’s what? 22? 

**RARA:** “How could he forget? I’m 6 years older than him” 

**StapleEater:** Sorry sis… 23 

**WaterBoy:** Really? I didn’t realize you were that old 

**RARA:** “Well, I do look 15” 

**RARA:** She also looks offended 

**WaterBoy:** Tell her I’m sorry 

**WaterBoy:** And that I regret saving her all those years ago 

**RARA:** “ Oh, well that’s actually- tell him to watch his back” 

**FlameOn:** Jason wants you all to know he would like you to stop fighting 

**WaterBoy:** Then he should care enough to text us 

**RARA:** “Can’t believe I agree with Perseus” 

**WaterBoy:** Aw! I knew she didn’t hate me 

**WaterBoy:** Those years I knew her before I met Jason really paid off 

**RARA:** She just stormed out 

**RARA:** "I would have rather remained a tree than be that idiot's friend" 

**RARA:** ngl I don't know what that means??? 

**Southern Charm:** I really vibe with everything that just happened 

**Pantheress:** I’m so concerned for you 

**GhostKing:** Percy if she attacks you Will won’t patch you up 

**RARA:** But while I’m here… who are you guys- like beyond usernames? 

**CrownJewel:** I knew there was something I was supposed to do 

**FlameOn:**??? 

**CrownJewel:** She wanted an update once I met everyone- probably asked Nico as well. 

**GhostKing:** She did, but I was waiting. 

**RARA:** Well, you guys can introduce yourselves and the death twins can render their judgments later. 

**Mjk:** That scared me… I’m MJ. What do you want to know? 

**Pantheress:** I'm Shuri, princess of Wakanda and lover of technology. I would have been the black panther if my brother hadn't decided to not die a year ago. 

**FlameOn:** That's an introduction! 

**Pantheress:** Thank you! 

**Southern Charm:** I'm Harley, fellow lover of technology and engineering. Work with Tony Stark and will be going to MIT next year. 

***hackervoice*:** Ned, computer guy, and friend of Spider-Man. Peter will be mad at me for sharing that but it's the biggest accomplishment I have 

**Mjk:** I have the innate ability to scare anyone I would like yet somehow still have friends... if we're sharing biggest accomplishments 

**Southern Charm:** Oh, well biggest accomplishment would be the time Tony Stark broke into my garage and I broke a finger off his suit. 

**Queens:** Peter, lover of Star Wars and science. Biggest accomplishment is Tony Stark forcing me into a Stark Internship and then taking it away for a week so I could learn my lesson 

**CrownJewel:** What was the lesson? 

**Southern Charm:** Whatever it was he didn't learn it 

**Queens:** That's rude... the lesson was that I should think things through and trust him more 

**Southern Charm:** Yeah... I can confirm, he never learned that lesson 

**Southern Charm:** He's also not learning whatever lesson his teacher is currently trying to teach him 

**Mjk:** Yeah, he's definitely not. 

**RARA:** Wow. You're an interesting group 

**FlameOn:** Is that a compliment or do you mean it the same way you told Jason I was an interesting choice of acquaintance? 

**RARA:** Compliment. 

**Mjk:** I appreciate that on all of our behalfs


	8. Day 7 - Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day because I just had my first week of online college this semester and this makes me feels productive while I procrastinate on homework due tomorrow.

**The Gang**  
_12:40am_

**Southern Charm:** Hey does anyone want to tell me how we glossed over the fact that Percy might never have been on a plane? 

**WaterBoy:** Oh yeah- I’ve never been allowed to go on one 

**RARA:** Thalia also hasn't, but IDK why 

**WaterBoy:** She's afraid of heights 

**Pantheress:** why? 

**WaterBoy:** I don't know... she wouldn't tell me 

**Pantheress:** No. why haven't you ever been on a plane? 

**WaterBoy:** Oh... My mom’s parents died in a plane crash and if Jason’s dad even heard I left the ground he’d probably kill me 

**JudoFlipper:** You didn’t need that last part 

**StaplerEater:** He wouldn’t kill you 

**WaterBoy:** I did need to include that and yes, he would kill me if he got the chance to say it's an accident 

**Mjk:** Wait.. so how did you get to LA and California, multiple times without taking a plane? 

**WaterBoy:** I’m very good with alternative mode of transportation 

**JudoFlipper:** He typically takes the bus 

**CrownJewel:** We did take a boat to Portland 

**WaterBoy:** oh yeah- that boat was so terrible 

**Southern Charm:** What happened? 

**WildCanadian:** It sank almost the second we got there and we almost didn’t get back to California in time 

**CrownJewel:** Hey! We made it in perfect time! 

**WaterBoy:** Yeah- don’t start this CCBM 

**GhostKing:** Grover would like to remind you of the time you traveled with the circus 

**Mjk:**?? 

**CrownJewel:** Chinese-Canadian Baby Man 

**WildCanadian:** I get called that one time and now it’s the funniest thing in the world 

**WaterBoy:** The circus!! Beth remember! 

**JudoFlipper:** I’ve spent the last 6 years trying to forget 

**Mjk:** I know Reyna called us an interesting group but in comparison to this 

**Mjk:** HOW? 

**FlameOn:** At least point we 

**The Nine**  
_9:30am_

**DeathBoy:** Is anyone available to come to camp this weekend? 

**TheMcShizzle:** I am! 

**SeaweedBrain:** I can come Sunday. 

**WiseGirl:** Why? 

**DeathBoy:** Was wondering if you guys could bring in some supplies if I order some to your apartment 

**WiseGirl:** We can all come up on Sunday if you want 

**DeathBoy:** Yeah, stuff should arrive Friday 

**SeaweedBrain:** You already ordered it? 

**DeathBoy:** Yeah, Nico was gonna pick it up, but since he’s taking Hazel and Frank back Thursday I told him he can’t shadow travel for it so he is now refusing 

**TheMcShizzle:** That’s too bad… 

**TheMcShizzle:** But now I can visit Festus! 

**The Gang**  
_12:40pm_

**WaterBoy:** Guess who might get a varsity jacket! 

**Mjk:** you? 

**WaterBoy:** Me! 

**StaplerEater:** You haven’t even swam in a meet yet 

**WaterBoy:** Yeah but I just found out that if you get the minimum time you get the jacket so… 

**FlameOn:** Congrats dude 

**Mjk:** Are you really that good of a swimmer? 

**JudoFlipper:** Percy practically lives in the ocean 

**Charmed:** What time do you need to beat? 

**WaterBoy:** Depends on the event 

**Southern Charm:** What’s your specialty 

**WaterBoy:** I guess freestyle or fly 

**WaterBoy:** But I’m pretty good at anything in the water 

**JudoFlipper:** Even in swimming pools? 

**WaterBoy:** I mean, I’m better in natural waters but its still water 

**JudoFlipper:** I’m going to kill you Percy 

**FlameOn:** Ooh! 

**WaterBoy:** WHY? 

**FlameOn:** You can’t see it but she actually looks pissed 

**WaterBoy:** Jason save me! 

**StaplerEater:** She just glared at me so, sorry 

**Queens:** I remember I said Annabeth might not be as scary as MJ but I think I may have been wrong 

**Mjk:** Yeah, I'm inclined to agree. 

**Pantheress:** Oh! 

**The Nine**  
_12:55pm_

**WiseGirl:** Okay, I’m calm now 

**SeaweedBrain:** What did I do? 

**WiseGirl:** All these years on quests and you could have brought along a water bottle and had a source of extra strength and healing within reach at all times!? 

**SeaweedBrain:** Oh… 

**TheMcShizzle:** ngl that’s kinda stupid 

**DeathBoy:** Yeah… definitely stupid 

**DeathBoy:** Like me going to a sunny, desert plain 

**SeaweedBrain:** Wow, thanks guys 

**BeautyQueen:** You’re welcome 

**The Gang**  
_2:30pm_

**Southern Charm:** Is Annabeth still on a warpath? 

**StaplerEater:** I don’t think so 

**Charmed:** Good. I wouldn’t want to have to choose between my girlfriend and my best friend 

**WaterBoy:** Aw! Pipes 

**Charmed:** I meant Jason 

**StaplerEater:** I wasn’t going to fight Annabeth 

**FlameOn:** The betrayal 

**WaterBoy:** Seriously! After all we’ve been through 

**JudoFlipper:** We’ve been through more 

**WaterBoy:** And yet you still got mad at me for something you should have put together like 6 years ago 

**JudoFlipper:** I will kill you 

**StaplerEater:** Please don’t 

***hackervoice*:** Can we institute a no killing rule 

**Queens:** If we don’t he’ll get scared that you might actually kill each other 

**Southern Charm:** true, MJ and I had to promise him we wouldn’t kill each other during our first argument 

**StaplerEater:** Not to scare Ned but Percy and I did almost fight to the death once 

**FlameOn:** What was your argument about? 

**Mjk:** He thought he knew more about Peter than I did 

***hackervoice*:** So we had a test to see who knew the most about him and had Peter’s Aunt judge us 

**JudoFlipper:** Who won 

**Queens:** Ned 

**Southern Charm:** Also, I realized this at dinner at your guys' apartment, but what's with the grey streak? 

**FlameOn:** They've had them since I met them and for some reason I've never asked... wow 

**StaplerEater:** Something to do with the sky- but I'm not sure exactly what happened there 

**GhostKing:** Grover told me but he wants to see if anyone can guess so I'm not allowed to say 

**JudoFlipper:** So we're keeping it a secret until someone guesses? 

**WaterBoy:** Sounds good to me? 

**Mjk:** Hmmm... Deal 

***hackervoice*:** When did you guys almost kill each other!? 

**WaterBoy:** when we first met.... by the side of the highway 

**Charmed:** I stopped them and since then they've been trying to claim they would have one 

**JudoFlipper:** In actuality they each claimed they would have won by thanking Piper for stopping them before they killed "their bro" 

**Mjk:** their bro 

**Pantheress:** Not to just switch topics however; I feel like we’ve all just accepted each other’s names, but I have to know why Annabeth is judoflipper 

**JudoFlipper:** Aw! That’s an easy one. When I saw Percy after he went to a different camp without telling me for SEVEN MONTHS the first thing I did was judo-flip him. 

**WaterBoy:** SHE JUDO FLIPPED ME FOR NO GOD REASON 

**WaterBoy:** good* 

**RARA:** And that’s the story of how I met Annabeth 

**RARA:** Walked right into my camp and flipped my co-leader onto his back 

**Southern Charm:** seven months! I thought Percy said he was only at Camp Jupiter for the month of June? 

**WaterBoy:** Did I say that? 

**WaterBoy:** I meant I only helped out as a leader for the month of June, spent the other six months trying to look good. 

**RARA:** He failed until the last day of June btw 

**WaterBoy:** What did I ever do to you RARA? 

**RARA:** Do you actually want me to answer or…? 

**JudoFlipper:** No, he remembers. 

**Southern Charm:** As interesting as that is, why RARA? 

**RARA:**... my initials 

**FlameOn:** I figured it out! 

**RARA:** And I’ve regretted it ever since 

**Mjk:** Reyna. I love you 

**Pantheress:** Me too 

**RARA:** I don’t know you guys but you both seem pretty great so… thanks


	9. Day 8 - Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this during my lecture( it's online so I have the zoom in the corner of the screen), but I've been forgetting to do things that make me happy so here's a chapter.

**Team Spider**  
_1:30am_

**GayintheSuit:** Peter you better be asleep in your bed if you’re gonna keep not responding to me 

**Shuri:** What’s wrong? 

**GayintheSuit:** I meant to text him separately 

**GayintheSuit:** But he went out on patrol at like 9 and I haven’t heard from him since, not even to tell me he got home 

**Shuri:** Did you ask FRIDAY? 

**GayintheSuit:** Shuri you’re a genius! 

**Shuri:** I know 

**GayintheSuit:** He’s home, so I’m going with he’s asleep 

**GayintheSuit:** If you die Peter I will bring you back to life and kill you 

**The Gang**  
_5:30am_

**Queens:** Sorry! 

**Queens:** I fell asleep like the moment I got home and I forgot to have KAREN text you 

**Southern Charm:** Why don’t you just have KAREN do that every time? 

**Queens:** Because I don’t need KAREN reporting all my activities to anyone anymore 

**JudoFlipper:** Is everything okay guys? 

**Queens:** This was not supposed to be in the group chat, sorry 

**Southern Charm:** Yeah, sorry guys- personal conversation 

**JudoFlipper:** No prob, I’m the only one awake right now- unless Will has Nico’s phone 

_*several messages have been deleted*_

**Queens:** Texted the wrong chat^^ 

**[Nico, Annabeth]**  
_5:50am_

**NW:** Yeah, I saw that (Will) 

**Chase:** That was interesting. 

**NW:** I mean, Nico and I argue all the time so it’s not that weird 

**Chase:** I meant ‘KAREN’ 

**Chase:** I just don’t know what that’s supposed to mean. 

**NW:** My advice: don’t worry about it unless it come up again 

**Chase:** okay. 

**Team Spider**  
_6:10am_

**GayintheSuit:** OOF! 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** Not funny 

**GayintheSuit:** relax, I doubt Annabeth is gonna say anything 

**GayintheSuit:** And besides what could she say? 

**Shuri:** You guys didn’t really say anything incriminating- just kinda sounded like an argument and KAREN seemed like a cover for whatever you were arguing about 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** Yeah, and I don’t think she’ll really dig that much 

**GayintheSuit:** You’re right she’s like MJ 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** That wasn’t reassuring 

**Queen:** Why wouldn’t it be? 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** You don’t even know what’s going on 

**Queen:** Are you sure about that 

**GayintheSuit:** Okay so let’s just agree that Annabeth will probably either ask one of us straight up or she’ll somehow figure it out 

**Shuri:** That sounds right 

**GayintheSuit:** And also, Pete. You can just program KAREN to text me when you get home and ignore everything else if you want..., you know that right? 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** … okay. 

_7:45_

**GuyintheChair:** What happened? 

**The Nine**  
_8:30am_

**DeathBoy:** Don’t mention the deleted texts 

**BeautyQueen:** Okay but why? 

**DeathBoy:** Accidental private conversation in the group chat 

**DeathBoy:** And none of our business 

**SeaweedBrain:**...okay? 

**WiseGirl:** Just ignore it, got it? 

**TheMcShizzle:** Yes 

**BeautyQueen:** Yes 

**SeaweedBrain:** Fine 

**WiseGirl:** Thank you 

... 

... 

_6:30pm_

**Sorceress:** Is everybody still free for dinner tonight? 

**Praetor:** Nico’s picking us up tomorrow afternoon so we want to get a meal in tonight 

**SeaweedBrain:** I’ll come over as soon as I finish my homework 

**TheMcShizzle:** But we’re having dinner tonight 

**SeaweedBrain:** Rude! 

**DeathBoy:** Nico and I would come but he’s taking them tomorrow and then jumping back to CHB so unless he wants to take a cab he’ll see you all tomorrow 

**WiseGirl:** Sounds good, Dinner should be ready in about an hour.


	10. Day 9 - Thursday

**The Gang**  
_11:30am_

**WaterBoy:** We have a situation 

**Charmed:** No we don’t 

**WaterBoy:** It’s definitely a situation 

**Charmed:** Absolutely not 

**StaplerEater:** What happened 

**WaterBoy:** A situation 

**JudoFlipper:** A situation? 

**WaterBoy:** Yes 

**Charmed:** NO! 

**Mjk:** Somebody say something that makes sense please 

**WaterBoy:** Carter and Zia go to Goode 

**JudoFlipper:** What about Sadie? 

**WaterBoy:** No, she and some of the others are going to some other school closer to Brooklyn House 

**JudoFlipper:** We should meet up with them again 

**Mjk:** Don’t want to rain on the parade here, but who are those people and why was this a ‘situation’ 

**WaterBoy:** I guess it wasn’t a real situation, apologies to the chat 

**JudoFlipper:** Sadie and Carter are siblings Percy and I kinda mentor 

**WaterBoy:** And Zia is Carter’s girlfriend 

***hackervoice*:** Are they our age? 

**JudoFlipper:** No, Carter‘s maybe a year or two younger than us and Sadie’s 2 years younger than that 

**RARA:** How did you guys meet? 

**WaterBoy:** You guys remember that sewer disaster like a year ago? 

**WaterBoy:** That’s when I met Carter 

**StaplerEater:** Typical 

**JudoFlipper:** I met Sadie on the subway and we realized our resident idiots met each other like 10 days before 

**WaterBoy:** Then a few weeks later we all had lunch on Govenor’s Island 

**FlameOn:** Isn’t that when Percy almost died? 

**JudoFlipper:** No actually, he just made everyone mad at his poor decision making 

**WaterBoy:** Poor decision making! If we’re talking about the decision I think we are then you made the same decision 

**JudoFlipper:** Really? 

**WaterBoy:** How was my decision any different 

**JudoFlipper:** It’s different because you made Jason’s dad hate you and I didn’t make anyone mad when I made my decision 

***hackervoice*:** How did Percy do that? 

**StaplerEater:** Wait my dad hates you? 

**FlameOn:** Are you really surprised Jason? 

**StaplerEater:** No, but I guess I more didn’t realize there was a reason 

**WaterBoy:** A reason beyond just me being me you mean 

**StaplerEater:**...yeah 

**JudoFlipper:** Jason’s dad offered to give Percy one gift and instead of something expected Percy decided to ask him to be held accountable for his actions and to do better. 

**FlameOn:** Oh… He definitely hates Percy 

**WaterBoy:** Yeah… I seriously can’t leave the ground on anything other than a horse or I could die 

**Mjk:** Why? 

**Charmed:** Jason’s dad would kill him. 

***hackervoice*:** Oh.. 

**WaterBoy:** Don’t worry, we’re mostly kidding. As I said a few days ago, I mostly don’t fly because of my mom 

**Mjk:** No… I meant why did you ask for that? 

**WaterBoy:** I was tired of it all 

**Mjk:** mood 

**Southern Charm:** What does Jason’s dad do? 

**StaplerEater:** He runs a business- you probably don't know it- it's like 12 people. 

***hackervoice*:** wait… what was the one gift that was expected of you to ask for? 

**JudoFlipper:** He essentially offered Percy a job 

**WaterBoy:** He wanted me to give up my life 

_1:30pm_

**CrownJewel:** Nico’s taking us home now, thank you all again for having Frank and I over. 

**WildCanadian:** Yeah, thanks guys 

**JudoFlipper:** I thought you guys were leaving tonight? 

**RARA:** I requested their presence for a meeting this afternoon 

**WildCanadian:** So we’re leaving now. Sorry, but we’re meeting with Hylla and some other leaders. Even Nico if he can stay? 

**CrownJewel:** He said yes, Just to let Will know. 

**GhostKing:** Thanks 

**Mjk:** It was great to meet you guys, hope we can meet Reyna and Thalia next time 

**RARA:** That would be great. Not sure when we could make that happen but we’ll try 

**WildCanadian:** Yeah, probably can’t take a break again for a while. 

***hackervoice*:** Well, whenever you can let us know 

**Southern Charm:** Definitely, Tony could even send a jet if it’s last minute 

**Queens:** You can’t promise that! 

**Southern Charm:** Why not? 

**Queens:** Because Happy would kill me 

**Southern Charm:** No he wouldn’t, he likes you too much for that 

**Mjk:** Happy is Tony Stark and Pepper Potts’ head of security and pilot/chauffeur 

**WaterBoy:** Now I know four people who have a chauffeur.. 

**WaterBoy:** Well, I guess I don’t know either of them 

**Southern Charm:** If I told you he drives me and Peter around sometimes would you be happy? 

**WaterBoy:** Yes! Four people 

**Mjk:** Who are the other two 

**WaterBoy:** Nico and Rachel. Rachel also goes to camp and her family’s rich so she sometimes has a car sent for her when her parents need her places on time 

**JudoFlipper:** They once sent one for her because she ran away but told them where she went 

**WaterBoy:** really? 

**JudoFlipper:** You keep being surprised we’re friends when before you were mad that we weren’t 

**GhostKing:** Nico's dad gifted him a chauffeur for his birthday a few years ago… 

**CrownJewel:** He had him drive Frank and Me home from camp on Monday... he's sweet 

**WildCanadian:** He's a little creepy, but he's alright 

**WaterBoy:** Jules-Alvert, right? 

**CrownJewel:** Jules-Albert 

**WaterBoy:** Right, love that guy 

**JudoFlipper:**??? 

**WaterBoy:** What? 

**JudoFlipper:** Do you even know him? 

**WaterBoy:** What does that have to do with anything? 

**CrownJewel:** According to Nico, Percy doesn’t know him 

**WaterBoy:** I know he’s driven Dakota and Leila and that’s enough for me 

**FlameOn:** Dakota is Kool-Aid guy, right? 

**StaplerEater:** Yep 

**Grey-Haired Demi-Gods**  
_3:30pm_

**SeaweedBrain:** Carter said he and Sadie are gonna try to come to my swim meet unless something comes up, and maybe some of the other kids 

**WiseGirl:** Tell them I hope they can make it, I’ve missed them this summer 

**SeaweedBrain:** Yeah, but don’t worry I explained a bit to him and he said he was just as busy 

**WiseGirl:** That’s not as reassuring as you think it is 

**SeaweedBrain:** Sorry, but they're all okay this time he said- not that bad just close by 

**WiseGirl:** Okay- that’s a little better 

**SeaweedBrain:** you’re welcome 

**SeaweedBrain:** Also don’t you have Sadie’s number?


	11. Day 10 - Friday

**The Gang**  
_5:30pm_

**Mjk:** Ignore me if this is rude, but Hazel and Nico, how are you guys related? 

**CrownJewel:** We’re half-siblings 

***hackervoice*:** Why do you want to know? 

**Southern Charm:** Is this why Peter asked me exactly how much DNA Abby and I actually share? 

**FlameOn:** What!? 

**Queens:** In Academic Decathlon today we kinda had a debate about a question on DNA so I guess it’s on everyone’s minds. 

**CrownJewel:** My Dad left after I was born, sent money to my mom and sent gifts for my birthday, but other than that I didn’t really know him much until I was 13 

**GhostKing:** Our dad brought me and my sister to America when I was 8 and enrolled us in boarding school in Washington D.C., but then I didn’t see him again for years until I was like 14 

***hackervoice*:** You guys have another sister? 

**JudoFlipper:** Her name was Bianca, she was 2 years older than them 

**WaterBoy:** She was really sweet 

**GhostKing:** Guy, normally I would try to change the subject but Nico already threw the phone at me so ... 

**WaterBoy:** Sorry Will. 

**StapleEater:** is he okay? 

**GhostKing:** Yeah, he’s okay but now either Kayla or I have to teach history 

**FlameOn:** Why would he teach history? 

**GhostKing:** I’ll have his phone for the rest of the day though 

**StapleEater:** Sorry again, thanks Will 

**Mjk:** Are you guys okay with us asking more questions? 

**FlameOn:** Hazel? 

**CrownJewel:** Depends on what they are… But I never met Bianca so any questions about her and up to Percy and Annabeth 

**JudoFlipper:** Same, it’ll depend on the questions. 

***hackervoice*:** Can I ask what happened to Bianca? 

**WaterBoy:** She trusted me and she died. 

**JudoFlipper:** Percy! You know that’s not what happened. 

**Queens:** Sorry, I know how that feels 

***hackervoice*:** Sorry for asking, I didn’t mean to bring this up 

**StapleEater:** It’s okay, you didn’t know 

**Charmed:** I didn’t know! 

**JudoFlipper:** I don’t really talk about that time, or my past at all really so- my fault. 

**Charmed:** Only you could blame yourself for me not knowing something like this. 

**Charmed:** stop it. 

**FlameOn:** Don’t feel bad beauty queen, I didn’t either 

**StapleEater:** How about you guys ask other questions if you have any 

**Southern Charm:** How did you and Nico meet? 

**CrownJewel:** We actually both visited our father at the same time, my mother andhad died so I was staying there and he was visiting from camp 

**CrownJewel:** He knew Jason and Reyna and introduced me to them and I’ve been going to the camp in California ever since.. which was technically almost a year ago now that I think about it 

**Southern Charm:** Well that’s… complicated 

**CrownJewel:** Kinda? I mean we probably passed each other several times before we actually met. 

**WaterBoy:** I kinda doubt that. 

**JudoFlipper:** I hate to agree with him but he’s probably right, although we probably did once. 

**WaterBoy:** Oh yeah, I forgot about our little visit to DOA.. but also Nico did spend a lot time down there after Bianca died so Hazel’s actually right 

**CrownJewel:** Thank you! 

***hackervoice*:** DOA? 

**JudoFlipper:** Nickname for their dad’s house, it’s in Los Angeles 

**Mjk:** Cool, also which one of you guys is older? 

**CrownJewel:** Umm… I think Nico is, right? 

**WaterBoy:** He’s 15 I believe so yeah 

**CrownJewel:** Got it 

**WildCanadian:** Really? I thought you were older. 

***hackervoice*:** How old are you? 

**CrownJewel:** I guess I’ll be turning 15 in December 

**Southern Charm:** You guess? 

**CrownJewel:** Birthdays are weird- not 100%sure when mine is 

**StapleEater:** Feel that- Sometimes I feel older than Thalia, especially since I guess I just met her last year 

**Pantheress:** You just met your sister a year ago? 

**WaterBoy:** It never ends 

**JudoFlipper:** Shut up or I’ll tell Tyson you like Estelle better than him 

**WaterBoy:** You wouldn’t dare, but I’m gonna shut up anyway 

**StapleEater:** Yeah, Thalia is about 6.5 years older than me but when I was 2 my mom abandoned me in the woods and I was found by Camp Jupiter and essentially grew up there. Didn’t know who my parents were until I joined the camp down here and Thalia found me 

**StapleEater:** No idea how she knew who I was- maybe the fact that I knew my name back then 

**WaterBoy:** No, it’s the scar 

**FlameOn:** definitely the scar 

**Mjk:** What scar? 

**StapleEater:** The scar on my lip, I had no idea what it was from until she told me I tried to eat a stapler back then, my mom was probably trying out for some movie and an 8 year old isn’t exactly qualified to watch kids 

**Mjk:** Your mom was an actress? 

**StapleEater:** yeah, Beryl Grace. I haven’t looked her up so I don’t even know what she was in and stuff, but Thalia told me a lot. 

***hackervoice*:** So that’s why your name is StaplerEater? 

**Charmed:** Precisely! 

**Southern Charm:** That’s cool, anyone else with some cool family history to share? 

**Pantheress:** My brother is connected to the Panther goddess Bast 

**JudoFlipper:** WHAT!? 

**WaterBoy:** Isn’t she an egyptian goddess? 

**Pantheress:** Yes, but in the beginning she guided a warrior shaman to the sacred herb and since then she has been sacred to Wakanda 

**JudoFlipper:** Wow… that’s awesome. Carter would probably love to hear about that. He loves history. 

**Pantheress:** Yeah, it’s pretty cool. 

**JudoFlipper:** Also for the family thing I’m kind of an outsider to my dad’s family, his new wife does not like me because I had night terrors for 3 days when I was 7 and scared my brothers a lot... And once my mom yelled at me on the subway and told me to avenge her… and I have a cousin and uncle in Boston who we don’t talk to because my dad and uncle can’t get along for the life of them. 

**Southern Charm:** That’s a lot 

**Queens:** Only 3 days of Night Terrors? 

**JudoFlipper:** Oh yeah, that’s technically because I ran away after the three nights. 

**Southern Charm:** At seven? Respect 

**JudoFlipper:** You too? 

**Southern Charm:** almost, but Tony Stark broke into my garage so I decided to stay 

**FlameOn:** That’s valid 

**FlameOn:** Also you ran away years before I had the courage so congrats Beth! 

**JudoFlipper:** Thank you Leo? 

**Charmed:** You ran away with them at 7? And they were what? 13! 

**JudoFlipper:** Yes, they were 

***hackervoice*:** Who? 

**WaterBoy:** Thalia and Luke, Jason’s sister and Annabeth and I’s mentor...person? 

**JudoFlipper:** Yeah, mentor’s a good word- you definitely tried to take after him by the way 

**WaterBoy:** Don’t think I can’t tell that was sarcasm, but I’m taking it as compliment 

***hackervoice*:** What did Luke do? 

**JudoFlipper:** He was a hero. 

**WaterBoy:** IDK if you guys remember the whole mess in NYC like 2 summers ago? 

***hackervoice*:** Yeah, that was crazy- Not even IronMan had an explanation for it- so much destruction for an earthquake 

**JudoFlipper:** He died in the destruction- saved me and Percy though 

**Southern Charm:** Don’t want to make this sad or anything but you guys know a lot of dead people 

**CrownJewel:** You have no idea 

**Mjk:** That is either really funny or very threatening and I can’t tell 

**CrownJewel:** I don’t know either to be honest 

**Southern Charm:** Wait.. what did Percy do to take after him? 

**WaterBoy:** Take your pick 

**WaterBoy:** I didn’t mean for that to sound as bad as I think it did 

**JudoFlipper:** Sure you didn’t. 

**JudoFlipper:** He voluntarily fell off a cliff with me because he couldn’t pull me up- to start. 

**WaterBoy:** Well excuse me for not wanting you to fall alone 

**Queens:** Why were you guys on cliff? 

**JudoFlipper:** My mom’s enemy was trying to send me to hell 

**StapleEater:** Percy your mom was so mad 

**Southern Charm:** Lemme guess, “If Annabeth fell off a cliff would you do it too?” 

**StapleEater:** EXACTLY! She couldn’t believe him 

**JudoFlipper:** And of course he was fine… I’m probably gonna have a limp for the rest of my life. 

**WaterBoy:** you twisted your ankle before that! don’t blame me for getting into danger after you already injured yourself. 

**Queens:** You guys are somehow more chaotic than us and I’m terrified 

**FlameOn:** You should be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this now because my professor is not currently logged into our class yet so I had the time.
> 
> but also,,,
> 
> Next Chapter is Percy's swim meet  
> and we meet the Kane siblings!


	12. Day 11 - Saturday

**The Gang**  
_9:30am_

**GhostKing:** Grover says good luck and hopefully we’ll be able to make it to the next meet 

**CrownJewel:** We do too! 

**WaterBoy:** Thanks guys, I actually gotta go warm up right now so I’ll talk to u later 

**JudoFlipper:** We’ll be there soon, his first heat is in an hour so the plan is to meet at the pool in 30 minutes 

**Mjk:** Sounds like a plan, we should be there 

**Charmed:** Awesome, Carter said he and Sadie should be there at 10:15 unless something comes up. 

**Charmed:** Sadie said she would let Annabeth know if they can’t make it 

**JudoFlipper:** So far so good, they left their crocodile in charge 

**StaplerEater:** Probably a joke, but we’re not sure 

**FlameOn:** a crocodile is probably good security, Frank your thoughts? 

**WildCanadian:** Uh… Decent security, dragon would probably be better, or a bear 

**WaterBoy:** Or a swarm of bees, right? 

**WildCanadian:** I have to say I kinda regret telling you that. 

**Southern Charm:** Care to enlighten us? 

**WaterBoy:** Frank and I have like a great-great-great x20 grandfather in common or something 

**WildCanadian:** That has nothing to do with this 

**WaterBoy:** doesn’t it though? 

**WildCanadian:** My grandmother loved to tell me one day I would be able to fight like a swarm of bees just like my ancestors 

**Southern Charm:** Sounds classy 

**CrownJewel:** She was so sweet when we visited 

**WildCanadian:** To you and Percy maybe 

**WaterBoy:** She loved us! 

**WildCanadian:** Don’t you have to go swim? 

**WaterBoy:** Yes, good bye! 

**Mjk:** Wait… I know that guy Periclyteus? 

**FlameOn:** Perimenus 

**JudoFlipper:** Close Periclymenus, right Frank? 

**WildCanadian:** yep, that’s it 

**Southern Charm:** Why didn’t you share this yesterday? 

**WildCanadian:** That’s a good question… I don’t know 

**Pantheress:** Okay this is officially the last call on family stories- after today we’re just assuming we know the majority of the drama 

**FlameOn:** My aunt tried to kill me like four times 

**Charmed:** I thought it was 5? 

**FlameOn:** what’s the fifth time? 

**Charmed:** Hearth, Table, everything that happened after we met Jason should count for at least two, but then this summer if you need another, visiting Reyna, ... 

**Charmed:** I actually have so many more 

**JudoFlipper:** I also have a list of complaints 

**FlameOn:** I know we all hate her but this isn’t the time 

**Southern Charm:** You guys are weird, I love it 

***hackervoice*:** You just love chaos... 

**Southern Charm:** Exactly! 

**JudoFlipper:** We just arrived btw 

_**10:05am**_

Piper looked around at the lobby of the pool, watching as people in red and blue jerseys walked past. She wasn’t even sure swimmers had Jerseys, maybe they were from basketball or something. 

A couple of people waved as they passed her, but she didn’t wave back, instead focused on keeping as much of her face as possible hidden in Annabeth’s shoulder- too tired to be sociable. For the moment at least the blonde didn’t seem to mind. 

She watched people stream in, it wasn’t actually a stream of people but still more than she expected for a swim meet- maybe it was because it was the first meet of the year? 

Eventually she felt Annabeth wave and glanced over to see Carter and another girl run towards them. She took a step back to let Annabeth give them a hug before giving Carter a side hug and turning towards the girl she knew had to be his sister. 

She didn’t immediately see the similarities, especially when the girl began speaking with a British accent, but they had the same eyes and their features grew more and more similar the more she compared them. Sadie was several shades lighter than her brother, but Piper remembered that she had spent the second half of her childhood in London while Carter traveled around, a large portion of that time in Egypt. 

“Hello, My name’s Sadie. That’s Carter. If either of us seems particularly sad today it’s probably just because we’re missing our SOs.” She was blunt and her smirk reminded Piper of Annabeth’s when she was trying to anger an enemy. “Carter told me Percy’s the one swimming, right?” They all nodded, though Piper caught Leo looking over the girl’s shoulder. 

“Yep, he’s trying his best to get a varsity jacket as soon as possible so he can stop trying.” Jason laughed a bit, not noticing that Peter, MJ, and the others were approaching. 

“Isn’t that kind of unfair? Or at the very least sort of like cheating, I mean we saw him at Governor's Island.” 

“What’s unfair?” Harley had what they were beginning to understand to be his signature smirk on his face. He had his hands on Peter’s shoulders, looking like he had guided him all the way into the building. Beside them, Shuri had her arms thrown around MJ and Ned, all of whom seemed like they were keeping an eye on Peter. 

“Percy’s natural abilities in the water. It’s an unfair advantage when your father’s Poseidon.” Sadie said the words without realizing who asked the question, not noticing the looks being thrown her way until Carter nudged her with his elbow- she shrugged when they made eye contact. 

“His dad’s name’s Poseidon, that’s so cool. Was he also a swimmer?” Ned looked enthusiastic about this new information, while Peter and Shuri seemed only slightly less excited. MJ and Harley didn't outwardly react which made Piper want to get into their brain and see how they did that. 

“His birth father was a sailor and he left a couple of months before Percy was born, she claimed he was ‘lost at sea’. They reunited a couple years ago- but his mom remarried and they now have a little girl named Estelle.” Annabeth knew the Jackson family’s history by heart- she was accepted by Sally the moment that she met her and Piper knew she spent a lot of time there when Percy was missing. 

“We don’t know why he was named that but we’re pretty sure his mom has a thing for sea-worthy names. His step-father’s last name is Blowfis.” Piper tried to get her charmspeak to edge the words, calming the tenseness of the small crowd in front of them. She could tell it worked on most of them to varying degrees, but she took note that Harley didn’t seem to be affected by her voice at all. 

“Hello. I’m Sadie and this is my brother Carter. A pleasure to meet you.” Piper could see the young girl wanted to fix her mistake, trying to bring the conversation away from Percy’s family for at least the moment. 

“Hi, My name’s Peter and this is Harley, Ned, Shuri, and Michelle. It’s ni-” 

“Call me MJ children.” Piper noticed Peter and Ned looked almost shellshocked by the request, memory flashing back to almost a week ago when she made the same request of them. 

“Are you guys from England or did you just pick up the accent?” That question would probably just sound invasive from someone else, but Shuri asked it as though she were actually interested in the answer, knowing her she probably was. 

“No, we were both born in Los Angeles but after our mother died-” Carter cut himself off with a sigh and a smile, not looking surprised at all that his sister began speaking over him. 

“Our grandparents on my mum’s side got custody of me when I was 6 and my dad got Carter. So I went to school in London while Carter was homeschooled while traveling around the world looking at ancient tombs and wearing ties.” Sadie stuck her tongue out at her brother after her last remark, causing him to make a face Piper hadn’t seen before on him. 

“We saw each other twice a year until our dad died and now we live in Brooklyn with our uncle and B- Sadie’s cat.” Carter blushed slightly at the slip-up, not that anyone besides Piper really noticed. 

“Is that why Annabeth said I should talk to you about my country’s history with the Panther goddess?” Piper noticed the kids froze, almost as if they were preparing to fight before Annabeth rested a hand on each of their shoulders. 

“Shuri was telling us about her country’s history and it seems like your ancestors were also involved.” Annabeth smiled, trying to let them know everything was okay. 

Carter looked like he wanted to speak but they heard cheers erupt from the pool deck and decided to watch Percy’s races and continue the conversation afterward. 

**_2:45pm_ **

The first session of races was finally done and the group waiting outside for Percy to join them. He was the first one out- even though he was in the last heat before the session was over. 

It was only because Piper knew he could that she noticed his hair almost immediately drying as he exited the locker room. Jason, Sadie, and Carter gave him hugs and congratulations before they all began walking, no destination in mind beyond food. 

They saw a food truck on their walk and decided to just get something there and keep walking until they either found a place to sit or someone had to leave. Once they all got their food- mainly crepes with a wide variety of filling combinations chosen. They reverted back to their conversation from earlier, Carter’s curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Earlier you started talking about the panther goddess, what were you going to say?” It was only because Piper was walking between Annabeth _and_ Percy that she felt their silent conversation going on over her head. 

“Yes. I was talking to the group about my family and country’s history. During the battles of the five tribes of Wakanda, Bast, the panther goddess, guided a warrior shaman to the heart-shaped herb which grants-granted the black panther his strength. 

“She is a great goddess, one who leads out people to the green pastures when they die. Our people worship her, despite a great number not believing in the myths.” Shuri seemed half resigned and half excited to be saying this, excited about it but there was sorrow Piper couldn't place. 

“That’s amazing, Bast has always meant a lot to our family. We're descendants of two of the better-known pharaohs of Ancient Egypt. They- our parents- were egyptologists and Sadie’s cat is-is named after her...Technically.” 

“I was six for goodness sake, Muffin is a good name.” Sadie glowered slightly in Carter’s direction but looked back at Leo who was showing her something he pulled from his toolbelt. Piper wasn’t sure what it was, but she didn’t want to be caught looking when it went up in flames. 

“How is muffin a nickname for Bast?” Harley asked the question softly, almost as if he expected this question would be accepted with hostility. 

“Oh it’s not a nickname for her, we just found out that Muffin’s name is actually Bast but Sadie decided to call her a different name when she was first gifted with her because she knows best.” Carter braced for a jab from his sister but she was too focused on the thing Leo was building as they walked along.  
“Our mom and dad found her before our mom died and then my dad gifted her to Sadie when the courts didn’t give him custody of her.” 

“How did they justify not giving custody of you both to the same people? I would have expected you both to go with your father.” MJ’s eyes were alight with curiosity, aimed at Carter who was walking beside her. 

“Grandma Faust only fought for custody of me- said they couldn’t handle two children.” Sadie’s voice was unexpected given that she was still focused on the contraption being created in Leo’s palm. 

Carter looked like he wanted to argue, but stopped himself before he let a word out, seeming resigned to the fact that they had different lives and probably different feelings about it all. 

They walked on in silence for a bit until Leo finished whatever he had been working on and handed it to Sadie. She stood frozen on the sidewalk for 30 seconds, staring at the sleek dog in her palms. Piper wasn’t sure what it did, but she knew it probably had something to do either with fire or surveillance. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She bounced up and down, reminding the group that she was only 14. 

Carter was the first of them to brave walking up to Sadie, looking at it for only a moment before sighing, “It’s a jackal. Why am I not surprised... Is it a gift for them?” 

“What does it do?” Percy stayed by Piper and Annabeth, glancing at Jason as he asked, almost as if begging him to go check it out on his behalf. 

“None of your business, we made a deal. I’ll carve the _shabti_ once we get back to Brooklyn House and have Carter get it to you.” They shook on it before Sadie made the jackal in her hand disappear as they started walking again. 

“Yeah AquaMan, keep your questions to yourself.” Leo laughed slightly, staying close to Sadie as she began asking him questions about the shabti she’d be creating for him once she got back to her home. 

Piper zoned out of the flow of conversations around her, focusing back in intermittently when she heard topics that piqued her interest. It took several blocks to get her interest piqued enough to get her to contribute, but Leo’s arm around her shoulders definitely helped. It took her another second to realize the entire group had moved around, Jason, MJ, and Annabeth leading the charge and 

“...Queen and I are definitely troubled kids, I mean when we were sent to a wildlife camp for troubled youths it wasn't too long before we almost died and escaped.” Piper wrapped her arm around his waist, making it easier for them to keep walking as she contributed to the tale. 

“I mean, what did they expect us to do? Stay there like the perfect little angels we are?” The group rang out in laughter, turning enough heads towards the sky that when a screech rang out no one had to turn too far to find the source, not that many went looking. 

A full-sized griffin was soaring through the sky, landing near them in Central Park. She felt herself preparing for a fight, hand reaching for Katoptris before Annabeth’s hand stopped her, also holding Leo back alongside her. 

“Seriously!” Carter seemed annoyed by the interruption, turning to Sadie who merely laughed. 

“Jaz probably wanted to see him and he got out, you know how she can be.” 

“What just happened?” Peter’s voice sounded anxious and confused. Piper turned to see some of their companions looking around as if they hadn't seen a giant griffin land only a few feet away from them. 

Piper was about to respond with _” What do you mean what just happened!”_ when she realized they probably weren’t able to see through the mist or duat or whatever kept the griffin in hiding. Even Leo was standing next to her looking at her in confusion as she glanced at Annabeth behind them. 

Sadie and Carter were quicker to realize this, the older with his phone in hand as he typed something out. Percy and Annabeth were the only other two who seemed to understand what was going on, Jason looked unsure but Piper reasoned that he and Leo might not have been able to see through the Duat that well. Annabeth did tell her it could take some work. 

“No problem, just our uncle sent us a car on the other side of the park so we need to get going to meet him there.” Carter and Sadie then ran half-panicked to the griffin, Carter instantly calming him down by pulling what looked like a frozen turkey out from thin air. 

Their non-half-blood guests looked unconvinced so Piper tried her hand as soothing the situation, remembering that Harley probably wouldn’t be too convinced without actually trying to be persuasive.  
“Don’t worry guys. They’ll be safe getting home. This city is filled with vigilantes and heroes who’ll keep them safe- plus their uncle sent a car to take them home.” She used as much of her charmspeak as she dared, which was barely any if the fact Harley looked as convinced as the others after a quick glance at Peter told her anything. 

“I should probably head home as well, It’s almost 5:00 and I have to watch my sister at 6:00 so my mom and Paul can go out to dinner.” Percy almost immediately turned to walk away, Jason’s hand on his arm stopping him. 

“Can I join you? I haven’t seen Sally in a while and you told me she made blue cookies for today.” Jason smiled as Percy nodded and the two ran over to Carter and Sadie behind the treeline, Piper watching out the corner of her eyes as they rose into the sky on a chariot attached to the griffin’s back. 

Eventually, Piper knew Jason would fly off with Percy to get to his apartment, but she was glad they at least had a ride to get into the air. She quickly realised she had no idea where the Kane siblings were going when she tried to figure out how much of a ride the two boys were about to receive. 

“Well, that leaves us 8. Wanna go to our apartment and make some food?” Piper made the suggestion lightly, knowing they were planning to leave pretty early for camp the next morning. 

Annabeth and Leo nodded in agreement, but the other five still looked slightly shaken, Piper noticed most of their eyes looked brighter than they had when Freak had first landed and she stopped to take in their eyes. Except for MJ’s- hers had looked just as sharp as they did now- the five other than Annabeth still showed some unease. 

“I actually have to get home, sorry guys.” Ned smiled apologetically, giving the remaining people hugs before he took off towards the subway. 

“Yeah, we should probably get back to the tower. We’ll definitely have dinner next time though, deal?” MJ’s voice left no room for argument and Piper was almost convinced it was charmspeak because her voice reminded her of Drew’s- authoritative and confident. 

“Yeah. It’s no problem guys. And I know he probably just forgot to say it but it meant a lot to Percy that you guys showed up today. He’s had a rough go of it with- pretty much everything recently- so to have a good group of new friends really means the world to him.” 

“Of course. What else are friends for?” Harley chuckled, but several other teens responded to the decidedly rhetorical question. 

“Saving the world”  
“Punching you when you’re stupid.”  
“Holding up the sky so you can fight god” 

Piper chuckled at Annabeth’s response, partially aware of the story she was riffing off. 

“Okay.. and with that, I think we’re off.” Harley turned Peter around and walked off with a wave to the three, MJ and Shuri following a few steps behind as they walked towards the tower looming ahead. 

“Time to head home guys, Blackjack is supposed to be picking us up at Percy’s tomorrow and I really don’t know how he’s supposed to carry us all.” Annabeth’s voice sounded tight and Piper wasn’t sure if it was because she actually wasn’t sure how blackjack would carry them all or because of the griffin. She took stock and tried to remember how well they believed her spiel about their uncle sending a car- but the more she thought about it the more she was convinced they were trying to figure out what was going on. 

**Team Spider**  
_11:30pm_

**GayintheSuit:** Is it just mean or is something strange going on? 

**GayintheSuit:** Me* 

**Queen:** Normally I’d make fun of your spelling mistake but I agree... I thought I saw a griffin or something when we were in central park. 

**GayintheSuit:** Okay.. that’s not exactly what I meant, but… 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** But what? 

**GayintheSuit:** I don't know! 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** I mean, I felt something but it went away a moment after. 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** My Spidey Sense has been more reliable since Europe but it’s been weird every once in a while recently so... 

**Queen:** Peter Tingle* 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** MJ!! 

**Shuri:** Hmm… maybe just leave it for now and if things get weirder just let me know and I’ll steal a jet to come back 

**Queen:** I thought you were staying for two weeks? 

**Shuri:** I was supposed to be, but there was a problem with a transport ship so now I have to go vet the patch to the system and check for any other bugs or issues. 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** But the Prank War! 

**GayintheSuit:** It was supposed to start on Monday! 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** Now we’ll have to wait for you to return 

**Shuri:** Oh boys… I will be back before you know it 

**Queen:** That sounded like a threat and I appreciate it


	13. Day 12- Sunday

**The Gang**  
_7:15am_

**Southern Charm:** Anyone free to hang out? 

**Mjk:** Why? 

**Southern Charm:** I’m lonely 

**Mjk:** We saw each other yesterday- all of us 

**Southern Charm:** I know that but still... 

**Pantheress:** Where’s your boy? 

**Southern Charm:** Peter’s asleep and Ned’s busy, don’t worry I asked them both first 

**Mjk:** You asked Peter and he’s still asleep? 

**Southern Charm:** No, I asked him last night and now he’s sleeping all day 

**Mjk:** Did Shuri leave yet? 

**Pantheress:** Plane leaves once T’Challa gets out of his meeting, probably an hour or two 

**Mjk:** I’ll be there in like 20 minutes 

**Southern Charm:** Anyone else free today? 

**GhostKing:** No, sorry... the gang made a delivery to the camp and I think they’ll be here for a while 

**JudoFlipper:** Yeah, Jason and Percy are fighting and I don’t think they’ll stop until they actually have a winner 

**Southern Charm:** fighting? 

**JudoFlipper:** Sword Fighting* 

**JudoFlipper:** And then after they’re probably gonna race their horses 

**Pantheress:** Their horses 

**Southern Charm:** Princess 

**Pantheress:** Country Boy 

**GhostKing:** Anyway… Tempest and Blackjack 

**JudoFlipper:** Technically Blackjack belongs to camp but he loves Percy 

**Charmed:** Jason found Tempest and kinda tamed him 

**Mjk:** You guys are so weird… it’s interesting 

**GhostKing:** Leo would like to know what you mean by interesting 

**Charmed:** He would be texting but that would mean he would have to put his latest creation down. 

**Pantheress:** Don’t worry that’s a compliment from MJ. 

**Southern Charm:** How far do they race? 

**JudoFlipper:** Depends on how fair they want it to be 

**JudoFlipper:** Sometimes they’ll just have Nico place a flag somewhere and whoever gets to it first wins regardless of the path they take 

**JudoFlipper:** No idea what their plan for today is 

**CrownJewel:** At least Arion is here, he would absolutely decimate them if he was there. 

**JudoFlipper:** Arion is Hazel’s horse 

**Southern Charm:** Thanks for the actual info 

**JudoFlipper:** Always 

_12:45pm_

**StaplerEater:** Nico cheated 

**Mjk:** What did Nico do? 

**GhostKing:** Nico did nothing, I told him he wasn’t allowed to hide the flag for their game so he delegated. 

**Mjk:** Why wasn’t he allowed to hide the flag? 

**GhostKing:** He’s been running himself ragged recently so I made him cut half of his responsibilities today and the gang here is completing them 

**FlameOn:** Except for Jason and Percy 

**GhostKing:** I have something for them now that they’re done 

**JudoFlipper:** That sounds sinister and I support it 

**WaterBoy:** It sounds terrifying and I do not want to do whatever he’s planned for us. 

**GhostKing:** Relax.. It’s not that bad 

**StaplerEater:** What is it? 

**WaterBoy:** No… I know what it is 

**GhostKing:** You guys have to get Ella and Tyson away from Mrs.O’Leary long enough for me to check her bandages 

**WaterBoy:** That’s not what I thought but just as bad 

**Mjk:** Who are those people? 

**WaterBoy:** My half-brother and his… girlfriend? 

**GhostKing:** Mrs.O’Leary is Nico’s pet 

**WaterBoy:** And mine, kind of 

**StaplerEater:** Will just glared at Percy so I feel like Mrs.O’Leary is 100% Nico’s now 

**Pantheress:** But anyway how did Nico or whoever cheat? 

**WaterBoy:** He delegated the responsibility and Jason says it was unfair 

**StaplerEater:** He gave it to Juniper! 

**WaterBoy:** And how is that unfair!? 

**JudoFlipper:** That doesn’t seem unfair 

**FlameOn:** I agree with Annabeth 

**JudoFlipper:** She doesn’t really care which one of you wins- none of us do honestly 

**GhostKing:** Juniper is Percy’s best friend’s girlfriend 

**StaplerEater:** EXACTLY! 

**WaterBoy:** Grover’s not even here, and Juniper and I aren’t exactly friends 

**JudoFlipper:** Yeah, she was convinced Percy’s didn’t even know who she was at one point 

**WaterBoy:** That was because I was trying not to get kicked out of school 

**JudoFlipper:** You didn’t accomplish that so how hard did you really try? 

**Charmed:** Please stop fighting 

**WaterBoy:** But she's lying... I still go to Goode- we both do 

**FlameOn:** Anyway,,, Pipes where did you go? 

**Charmed:** I was checking in on my cabin. 

**FlameOn:** Oh… I should do that too. 

**JudoFlipper:** I might as well 

**StaplerEater:** I should check on mine 

**WaterBoy:** I should too 

**JudoFlipper:** Percy, Jason… go get Mrs.O’Leary- your cabins don’t need you because you’re the only ones here. 

**WaterBoy:** But Tyson’s here 

**JudoFlipper:** Mrs.O’Leary. Now. Or I’ll come find you 

**WaterBoy:** Okay… just let me put Blackjack back in the stables 

**JudoFlipper:** Fine 

**Team Spider** _3:30pm_

**Queen:** They’re so chaotic 

**Shuri:** I can’t tell what you mean by this so consider this a request for more information 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** ^^^^ 

**GuyintheChair:** ^^^ 

**GayintheSuit:** ^^ 

**Queen:** wow… tough crowd. It’s been a day 

**Queen:** ...You guys actually want my thoughts now? 

**GayintheSuit:** Yes please… Because they seem somewhere between too normal and not normal enough… 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** You also called them interesting today and I want to know what thoughts you had then.

**Queen:** I mean, a lot of the things they’ve been saying don’t 100% line up and I’d kind of want to do more research before I actually state anything on record 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** On record? Really. 

**Queen:** I won’t make unsubstantiated claims on an open forum 

**GayintheSuit:** You really think Stark or Shuri would let you get hacked? 

**Queen:** Just because it’s unlikely doesn’t mean it’s impossible 

**GayintheSuit:** You’re impossible 

**Queen:** I appreciate that


	14. Days 13 & 14: Monday and Tuesday

_**MONDAY** _

**The Nine**  
_5:00pm_

**SeaweedBrain:** Y’all are never gonna guess what just happened 

**BeautyQueen:** Dylan found you 

**BlondeSuperMan:** How’d you know? 

**SeaweedBrain:** You didn’t 

**BeautyQueen:** I may have convinced him he would be better off not fighting me today 

**TheMcShizzle:** That’s genius Beauty Queen… 

**SeaweedBrain:** NO it’s rude 

**BlondeSuperMan:** C’mon Pipes, you couldn't have at least given me a warning 

**BeautyQueen:** Oh relax, he’s harmless 

**SeaweedBrain:** Dylan is not harmless and I resent you saying that 

**TheMcShizzle:** What happened? 

**Sorceress:** I thought you guys killed him before? 

**BlondeSuperMan:** We weren’t that lucky 

**SeaweedBrain:** Hopefully he’ll be gone for a while now 

**BeautyQueen:** Relax guys, I did you a favor 

**BlondeSuperMan:** how was that a favor? 

**BeautyQueen:** Let you guys get rid of pent up energy- you’re both used to fighting year-round 

**BeautyQueen:** Sorry, training 

**SeaweedBrain:** I’m not.. I actually went to regular school before 

**BeautyQueen:** Fine, then you’re welcome Jason. TBH I didn’t even know Percy would be with you 

**BlondeSuperMan:** We spent an entire summer fighting- I think I’m good on fighting and training for the moment 

**BeautyQueen:** valid. sorry for not giving you a warning 

**_TUESDAY_ **

**The Gang**  
_7:00am_

**WaterBoy:** Can someone watch Estelle afterschool today for like an hour? 

**Charmed:** Yeah, I can. why? 

**WaterBoy:** My mom needs to cover a shift and I have swim. 

**WaterBoy:** Can someone other than Piper babysit? Piper lost her Estelle privileges 

**FlameOn:** I can join her. 

**WaterBoy:** Fine. the two of you can do it. 

**Southern Charm:** How did Piper lose her privileges? 

**WaterBoy:** She knows what she did. 

**Charmed:** I apologized! 

**StaplerEater:** Percy almost died 

**Charmed:** But you were there 

**WaterBoy:** But what if he wasn’t 

**JudoFlipper:** Wasn’t cool Pipes, but Percy definitely didn’t almost die 

**Charmed:** Fine… but it’s Dylan 

***hackervoice*:** Who’s Dylan? 

**CrownJewel:** A vengeful spirit 

**FlameOn:** almost killed Jason, Piper, and me when Jason and Dylan first met 

**StaplerEater:** He didn’t almost kill us 

**Charmed:** He tried to push us into the Grand Canyon! 

**FlameOn:** He did push me! 

**StaplerEater:** Ok fine… maybe he did try to kill us 

**Southern Charm:** So... he’s an ex? 

**WaterBoy:** Oh definitely not 

**JudoFlipper:** He had a crush on Piper so he was jealous of Jason 

**Southern Charm:** Why? 

**Charmed:** We were kind of dating at the time? 

**Pantheress:** Kind of dating? 

**StaplerEater:** … kind of dating is right 

**Mjk:** Then why did he push Leo? 

**FlameOn:** Because he was jealous, 

**WaterBoy:** Of what? 

**FlameOn:** That’s rude waterboy, that’s rude 

**WildCanadian:** How’d he even find you ? 

**StaplerEater:** IDK but he technically found Piper first- she sent him after me 

**Charmed:** OMG! I apologized- next time someone from your past shows up you can send them my way, deal? 

**WaterBoy:** I’m accepting that! 

**JudoFlipper:** Why can’t we just agree to move on… 

**WaterBoy:** Because it was Dylan and you benefitted as well 

**JudoFlipper:** Fine, but if you send us you-know-who I will end you 

**WaterBoy:** there are like 5+ people you could be talking about and I have no idea who you mean rn 

**JudoFlipper:** You won’t need to as long as you don’t send anyone our way 

**Mjk:** Annabeth I wanna be you when I grow up. 

**JudoFlipper:** Thank you! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combining days to make it easier for me to put decent-sized chapters up or because I'm running out of ideas? 
> 
> I honestly do not know.


	15. Days 15 & 16: Wednesday and Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the first part of this(Wednesday) in the last chapter, my apologies. I sectioned them out and then in the process of editing this morning, it ended up not how I planned...
> 
> IDK how. But it should be fixed now.

_**WEDNESDAY** _

**The Gang**  
_12:15pm_

**Southern Charm:** Hey y’all! I know some of us have explained our usernames but can everyone? 

**Pantheress:** That would be nice 

**JudoFlipper:** Sounds good. 

**JudoFlipper:** We know mine, Reyna’s, Shuri’s, and I know what Peter’s and Harley’s are but I feel like there are stories behind them 

**Southern Charm:** Peter’s is because that is like his favourite thing to say to people who don’t know him 

***hackervoice*:** No, it’s because it's the most iconic thing he said to CA 

**Southern Charm:** Oh right.. I try to forget about him 

**WaterBoy:** And him would be? 

**Mjk:** Steve Rogers 

**WaterBoy:** Oh 

**Queens:** But anyway Harley’s is because he claims almost everything nice he’s ever done is southern charm and if he grew up anywhere else he’d be a terrible person instead of polite 

**Southern Charm:** I’m not polite… it’s just the tennessee 

**Queens:** See^^^ 

**Mjk:** What is yours about Percy? 

**WaterBoy:** Beth picked it because I complained about Leo writing Water Boy on my phone case and he used to call me that 

**WaterBoy:** I wish I could still be mad at him about it but I only get to be annoyed 

**Pantheress:** Why? 

**FlameOn:** Because they care about me! 

**WaterBoy:** Almost right, more like I care about Piper and she cares about you 

**FlameOn:** … I’ll take it. 

**Charmed:** I mean… Leo’s my best friend, i kinda have to care about him even when he scares me to death 

**FlameOn:** I scared myself to death! 

**WaterBoy:**... 

**FlameOn:** too soon? 

**Charmed:** Definitely 

**GhostKing:** He’s not entirely wrong though? 

**StaplerEater:** Nico! 

**JudoFlipper:** How about you guys just explain the names you gave each other 

**GhostKing:** I gave Hazel hers because she’s very good with metal and precious gems 

**CrownJewel:** I gave nico his because that’s what he was called when he was younger 

**FlameOn:** I gave Piper hers because of her charming personality 

**Charmed:** Leo’s obsessed with fire 

**FlameOn:** That makes it sound like a problem! 

**WildCanadian:** I’m canadian and Leo said to be funny or interesting so… 

**WaterBoy:** Leo is a problem in case you haven’t noticed 

**FlameOn:** Says you. 

**WaterBoy:** correct 

***hackervoice*:** Mine is because I’m good with computers 

**Mjk:** I have no idea where mine came from but I don’t hate it 

**Pantheress:** It’s because I thought it was funny and it combined jk and her name.. That is all 

**StaplerEater:** I’m pretty sure we explained mine… although I think Thalia actually gave it to me and not reyna 

**FlameOn:** Wait, what is Shuri’s? 

**Pantheress:** The black panther is my country’s superhero and my brother. At least I’m assuming that’s why it was given to me 

***hackervoice*:** You got it princess! Also just the combination of princess and panther that sounded the best 

**The Nine**  
_11:15 pm_

**WiseGirl:** When did Peter talk to Steve Rogers? I thought he went on the run before he met Stark? 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Are you sure about that? He might have met him just before everything 

**GhostKing:** Yeah, plus none of them seemed that happy that he was brought up. 

**TheMcShizzle:** Definitely. The three with us were scowling a bit at that. 

**WiseGirl:** You noticed that? 

**TheMcShizzle:** You didn’t? 

**WiseGirl:** I did but I thought I was overreacting or something 

**SeaweedBrain:** Why? Did something else happen? 

**WiseGirl:** No, I just sometimes feel unsettled around them- but IDK if it’s just being in NYC after this summer or what. 

**BeautyQueen:** It could just be the normalcy of everything rn… just give it some time and see if the feeling goes away.

**_THURSDAY_ **

**Team Spider**  
_7:10am_

**GayintheSuit:** I talked to Peter last night and we found a pattern 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** We don’t know if it means anything! 

**GayintheSuit:** We don’t know if it doesn’t! 

**Shuri:** What is it? 

**GayintheSuit:** Apparently his Spidey Sense only gets weird when he’s around Annabeth, Jason, and Leo 

**Queen:** Not Percy and Piper? 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** Well, it does then but also when they aren't there so Harley theorizes it's something about one of those three 

**GuyintheChair:** What about then? 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** No idea 

**GayintheSuit:** We should find out! 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** I know I’m gonna regret this, but how? 

**GayintheSuit:** You have a drone… 

**Queen:** Good idea- except their apartment has metal wallpaper so IDK if you’ll be able to see anything there 

**GayintheSuit:** They have what!? 

**Shuri:** How did you not notice that? 

**GayintheSuit:** I don’t know… I barely remember what their walls looked like tbh 

**GuyintheChair:** What if we build smaller drones that could kind follow them around when their outside? 

**GayintheSuit:** That sounds like stalking! 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** And your idea didn’t? 

**GayintheSuit:** Well not as much 

**Queen:** How about you just give it a rest until the weekend? Or just keep an eye out on patrol for anything weird around their apartment 

**Shuri:** Or you could just confront them- they’re gonna find out you’re spider-man sooner of later 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** Later would be fine 

**GayintheSuit:** I bet they’ll figure it out by the end of the week 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** By Saturday? Deal 

**GayintheSuit:** But also pay attention to your Peter Tingle and see if you can figure out which one of them it goes off on 

**NYC Gang**  
_5:05pm_

**WiseGirl:** Have you guys noticed Peter? 

**TheMcShizzle:** What about him? 

**WiseGirl:** There’s something about him 

**WiseGirl:** I don’t know what yet, but he’s not normal 

**SeaweedBrain:** You think he’s a halfblood? 

**WiseGirl:** Maybe? 

**WiseGirl:** Something’s off- I can feel it 

**BlondeSuperMan:** We’ll keep an eye out, but I can’t think of an olympian that would be his parent 

**SeaweedBrain:** He could be egyptian?? 

**DeathBoy:** He’s really strong, a bruise like that means he has an abnormally high grip strength 

**BeautyQueen:** That was a while ago 

**SeaweedBrain:** Will? 

**DeathBoy:** Yeah…? 

**SeaweedBrain:** Sorry, forgot you guys share the phone 

**DeathBoy:** Blame Leo 

**TheMcShizzle:** What? Sorry, but you guys were gonna share regardless 

**TheMcShizzle:** Does Nico even know how to use current technology? 

**DeathBoy:** Fuck you 

**Sorceress:** Calm down guys 

**WiseGirl:** Can we go back to my struggle please? 

**WiseGirl:** He was like hyper vigilant today- watching us 

**TheMcShizzle:** Beth’s right, he was a little jumpy- more than normal. 

**BlondeSuperMan:** And he does just up and leave Deca sometimes- and MJ lets him mostly 

**BeautyQueen:** What do you want us to do about it? Stake out his apartment? 

**WiseGirl:** No. 

**WiseGirl:** don’t be silly 

**WiseGirl:** We’re gonna stake out Stark Tower. 

**SeaweedBrain:** Beth? 

**BeautyQueen:** Annie? 

**WiseGirl:** My cap works again, I’ll be fine 

**TheMcShizzle:** A building with that high-tek security? 

**TheMcShizzle:** Are you sure they won’t be able to track you in ranges beyond visible? 

**TheMcShizzle:** What if the systems are able to pick up your heartbeat, or body heat 

**Sorceress:** He just means be careful 

**WiseGirl:** I want Jason and Percy outside just in case 

**BeautyQueen:** I’m coming too 

**BlondeSuperMan:** No 

**WiseGirl:** Of course she is 

**WiseGirl:** Tomorrow afterschool we can meet in Central Park again. 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Okay, but can we talk most about this more before we do it 

**WiseGirl:** Of course.


	16. Day 17- Friday

**NYC Gang**  
_12:00pm_

**BeautyQueen:** So when are we meeting in the Park again? 

**WiseGirl:** 4:45? We have a short Deca meeting so we should be out quickly 

**SeaweedBrain:** Works for us 

_4:30 pm_

**TheMcShizzle:** Good luck guys 

**WiseGirl:** Thanks Leo, 

**BlondeSuperMan:** You're our back up remember 

**TheMcShizzle:** Yeah... you probably won't need it, besides I’m still at school for another 30 minutes so 

**Kings of the Lab**  
_4:55 pm_

**IronIdiot:** Did you see them? 

**SpiderBaby:** Who? 

**IronIdiot:** Piper, Percy, and Jason 

**SpiderBaby:** Where? 

**IronIdiot:** Here 

**SpiderBaby:** I'm just arriving now, 

**SpiderBaby:** I see them 

**IronIdiot:** Where are the other two? 

**IronIdiot:** So where's Annabeth 

**SpiderBaby:** Maybe she's taking a break 

**SpiderBaby:** MJ always says she needs one 

**IronIdiot:** Maybe... 

**IronIdiot:** What are they talking about? 

**SpiderBaby:** I'm in the lobby 

**IronIdiot:** Super hearing? 

**IronIdiot:** haven't you been working on focusing it? 

**SpiderBaby:** Fine...give me a minute 

Peter took off his headphones- focusing hard on not letting himself get overwhelmed. 

"Did she go yet?" Piper was whispering, sighing and Peter could hear her lean against one of the boy's chests. 

"Yes. Don't worry, she'll be back soon and then we can go home." 

"Give me back my boyfriend Pipes, you had him all day." Jason probably grabbed and pulled his boyfriend away from the girl, if Piper's grunt and Percy's scoff meant anything. 

"Fine. It's not my fault my girlfriend decided to go on a wild goose chase." 

"Do you really think she's gonna find anything?" 

"Of course she will, she's Wise Girl- both of you idiots let her take the lead this summer so I know you know that she's never 100% wrong. There must be something." 

"Yeah. but-" 

"But in the 6 years I've known her she's never been wrong about her intuition which is as annoying as that sounds." 

**Kings of the Lab**  
_5:05pm_

**SpiderBaby:** Annabeth's around, IDK where 

**SpiderBaby:** Something about on a search for something 

**SpiderBaby:** The words wild goose chase were used 

**IronIdiot:** About you? 

**SpiderBaby:** IDK 

**SpiderBaby:** But I'm coming up now. 

"Why is he still down here?" Peter's ears were still focused on hearing the sounds of his friends outside, but that was definitely Annabeth. He felt as though the whisper came from just a few feet away. He looked around sharply and heard a shallow intake of breath. 

"Annabeth." He says her name softly, listening for her heartbeat- one of the many he's been trying to place in his memory. He thinks he found it, but is then distracted by his phone in his hand. A message pops up. 

**IronIdiot:** According to Friday she's not in the building. 

He focused back in, listening harder. He listened in the direction he thought he heard her voice in before, zeroing in on a heartbeat he was now sure was the blonde's. 

**SpiderBaby:** She's here, coming up. 

The heartbeat followed him to the elevator, for some reason getting slower when the doors closed and Peter couldn’t see anyone else inside. His senses however were telling him someone was behind him- he didn’t react as his senses were going a little crazier than he expected. Maybe Harley was right and she was the one causing them to go crazy sometimes? 

By the time the elevator brought him to the 48th floor, Harley was physically bouncing waiting for an explanation. 

"What do you mean-?" 

"Let's go into the lab." Peter picked up the boy and threw him over his shoulder, using a bit of his spider strength to quickly push them into the lab in record time and closing the doors behind him before Friday could. 

He placed him down on the couch in the corner of the lab."Not that I don't appreciate that show of strength you just gave me, but may I just ask you why darlin'?" 

"Annabeth is in the building, I don't know how but she's here a-and I.... I can hear her heartbeat." He walked closer to Harley, dropping his voice even softer, "She's on this floor, I think by the elevator." 

"Friday can I get a thermal scan of the hallway please?" Harley turned to look at the ceiling, causing Peter to look up just in time to watch the hologram of the hallway pop up. The only ones on the floor were the boys' overlapping heat- Harley visibly hotter than the arachnid- and a figure directly behind them through the glass walls of the lab. "So she's invisible... that's a new one." 

"I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say this is probably about me." 

"Why not me? Do you really think my southern charm that has you so affected hasn't gotten to the group yet." Peter chuckled under his breath, turning away from Harley and staring at where Annabeth should be according to both his senses and FRIDAY’s thermal scans. 

“Well the best way to figure out why would be to ask her.” Peter made the split second decision to beckon the invisible person into the lab, watching FRIDAY’s scan of the hallways as she began moving towards the entrance. 

It was only Peter’s hearing that allowed him to hear Harley’s whispered observations, “The other three are still outside, looking a bit anxious… she can’t go through walls it looks like.” 

The figure stopped several feet away from the boys, directly in front of them yet still invisible. 

“Annabeth I can hear your heartbeat.” Peter said the words plainly, hoping that if she believed they weren’t tense she would reveal herself. 

Suddenly the air shimmered and Annabeth was in front of them, a NY Yankees hat in her hands and her hair in a ponytail, the rest of her outfit was exactly the same as it had been when Peter saw her leaving deca. It was only the fact that his senses knew she had been invisible that kept his brain from questioning it. In the back of his mind he knew it was weird that he went from distrusting his spidey sense to relying on it, but he didn’t have the time to deal with it at the moment. 

“Hi.” Annabeth’s voice was measured, almost eerily calm as Peter heard her heartbeat slow down again as they stood there staring at each other. 

“How’d you do that?”  
“How’d you know it was me?” 

Harley and Annabeth were quickly engaged in a standoff, staring at each other and neither willing to stand down as far as Peter could tell. 

“Could we at the very least take this outside? Your friends don’t exactly look like they’re okay with staying out there much longer.” 

“Okay.”  
“Fine.” 

Peter led them both to the elevator. Taking it to the ground level and basically dragging the two blondes out onto the street. He turned and made eye contact with Jason, tilting his head towards Central Park and walking Annabeth and Harley over without looking over again to see if they were following. 

As they entered the park Annabeth and Harley both seemed to be over their silent glare off, gently taking their arms out of Peter’s grip but continued following him to a quiet clearing, hoping the others were close enough to see where they went. 

Peter sat down on the side of the clearing, watching as Harley sat next to him and Annabeth sat directly across from him. 

He felt his and Harley’s phones buzz, probably Tony asking where they went, but neither had time to check before Percy, Jason, and Piper walked into the clearing. 

Piper sat directly across from Peter while Jason and Percy sat on the other side of Annabeth, taking care to maintain the silence that surrounded them until they were settled. 

Although Peter didn’t want to, he felt the need to break the silence before things exploded. He took a deep breath, but before he could even get a single sound out Piper spoke. 

“Relax,” Her voice felt smooth, almost as if inviting him to take another breath and release the tension in his shoulders that he’s carried around for years. 

He felt Harley take a steady breath, but even as his heart rate lowered his muscled were still taut beside him causing him to tense slightly as well. Peter took in the four people across from him, all of them appearing decently relaxed as they formulated their thoughts. 

Peter was finally ready to speak again when Harley placed a hand on his shoulder and beat him to the punch. 

“So you can turn invisible.” His voice was rough, sharp (Peter wasn’t sure if he was aware he was doing it) and it seemed to cut through the calm facade of Piper and Jason, Annabeth’s remained intact and Percy’s was never really calm in the first place. He probably looked exactly how Peter felt- like a coil spring ready to attack and resign to fight if need be. 

Peter wanted to resolve the tension, but he knew nothing would be accomplished at the moment. 

“How about we agree to meet all of us tomorrow at Stark Tower. We can commandeer a conference room or some other space and talk- all of us. We’ll all meet in the lobby tomorrow at 2:00 and we can talk about this. Deal? Because I think all of us should be present for this before we actually talk about whatever just happened. Plus it’s late so...” 

Annabeth seemed surprised that Peter had laid out a plan, but after a moment of calculation she nodded at him, “Okay. 2:00” The rest of her group fully relaxed, seeming content that Annabeth had agreed to hold off on this for a day. Percy still seemed resigned, maybe used to trouble at schools. 

But for the moment they seemed to have a tense truce and Peter picked Harley up with an arm under his shoulders and returned to the lab, walking in stubborn silence until they reached Tony’s lab. 

**NYC Gang**  
_6:05pm_

**WiseGirl:** Problem 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Text the entire group… everyone should have a say **The Nine** _6:07pm_

**WiseGirl:** So… PROBLEM 

**TheMcShizzle:** What happened with your plan? 

**TheMcShizzle:** I wasn’t even called for back-up 

**WiseGirl:** Apparently my hat doesn’t keep me off thermal imaging 

**WiseGirl:** But I still don’t know how they knew to check 

**BlondeSuperMan:** But right now that’s not the point 

**SeaweedBrain:** Yeah 

**BeautyQueen:** What’s the point? 

**BlondeSuperMan:** What are we gonna say tomorrow? 

**SeaweedBrain:** I know my ideas suck but what if we tell them the truth? 

**RARA:** Tell who the truth? About what? 

**WiseGirl:** I’ve had an unsettling feeling every time I’m around Peter so I tried to investigate 

**SeaweedBrain:** But she got caught 

**BlondeSuperMan:** We decided to talk tomorrow with everyone- IDK exactly who that entails but if Nico and WIll wanna join I guess that’ll be fine 

**BlondeSuperMan:** You guys in CA should stay there, we’re a larger group and we don’t even have a plan yet, 

**RARA:** Wait. What are you even planning to say to them? 

**WiseGirl:** We haven’t decided yet 

**Sorceress:** MJ can see through the mist 

**BeautyQueen:** But Carter’s Griffin landed in Central Park and she didn’t notice 

**Sorceress:** Isn’t Carter Egyptian? Maybe it’s different for egyptian monsters, MJ can see through it like Rachel could 

**WiseGirl:** That kinda changes things 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Does it though? 

**DeathBoy:** Wait.. you’re going to tell them about CHB? 

**WiseGirl:** I don’t know! That’s what we should actually be discussing. 

**DeathBoy:** Well, Nico is wary but we’re both neutral in terms of if you guys put it to a vote. 

**DeathBoy:** We can show up tomorrow if you want us there 

**WiseGirl:** I think you would be good to have alongside Piper in case we need to keep things calm 

**BeautyQueen:** My charmspeak doesn’t work on Harley very well, it’s also weird with Peter I think but I can’t tell why with him 

**TheMcShizzle:** So you know why it doesn’t affect Harley? 

**BeautyQueen:** Well, I guess I’m assuming but I’m pretty sure 

**TheMcShizzle:** Also, did Annabeth figure out why she’s had such a weird feeling around Peter? 

**WiseGirl:** No... but I have an idea I’m thinking through 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Reyna and the CA crew, how do you feel about telling them? 

**Sorceress:** I think you should- or at least some version of the truth. 

**Praetor:** AS long as they don’t learn the location of the camps I’m okay with it 

**RARA:** I agree, They CANNOT learn where Camp Jupiter is- we don’t have the same wards as CHB so I’d rather not have mortals know of it beyond a vague idea 

**WiseGirl:** Okay, so no specific details about the camps- obviously. 

**TheMcShizzle:** I mean, I love chaos as much as the next person but I feel obliged to mention that we should make sure they’re trustworthy and no one else hears. 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Peter said they would find a space for us to talk and we can probably just ask about recordings and surveillance in the lobby before we even go up, right? 

**WiseGirl:** Yeah, and I mean I think if we tell them about us maybe I can figure out what’s going on with Peter 

**TheMcShizzle:** He’s wound tighter than I was on my first quest 

**TheMcShizzle:** But like almost all the time 

**BlondeSuperMan:** What? 

**TheMcShizzle:** He’s like aware of everything going on at all times 

**RARA:** Interesting 

**SeaweedBrain:** Beth? 

**WiseGirl:** Yes 

**SeaweedBrain:** Should we ask Carter and Sadie? 

**WiseGirl:** No. We’ll keep them out of it for now they shouldn’t have to think about this. 

**Sorceress:** Plus I don’t think any of them can really see anything Egyptian since MJ didn’t see the griffin as Piper said 

**BeautyQueen:** Yep, none of them noticed it and Leo didn’t really see it either 

**TheMcShizzle:** Hey! 

**WiseGirl:** Okay, so our plan is to go in there and tell the truth? 

**BlondeSuperMan:** But how much? 

**WiseGirl:** Step one is everyone being in agreement about this 

**DeathBoy:** We’re okay with it here 

**SeaweedBrain:** I’m okay with it 

**BeautyQueen:** And we’re good here too 

**WiseGirl:** Okay So my plan is to explain the gods and the fact that we’re their kids 

**WiseGirl:** Maybe a little bit more about monsters and our abilities if they seem to believe that 

**SeaweedBrain:** Sounds good to me 

**RARA:** That’s okay with us, but be careful 

**WiseGirl:** Will do. 

**TheMcShizzle:** Are we explaining Greek vs. Roman? 

**BeautyQueen:** Probably if they can handle any of it in the first place 

**SeaweedBrain:** Also I think Piper should talk 

**TheMcShizzle:** Why not you? 

**SeaweedBrain:** Because I’m tired right now and I don’t want to 

**BeautyQueen:** I think Will should talk instead of me 

**WiseGirl:** Why? 

**BeautyQueen:** Because if we tell them about my charmspeak I don’t want them to think I’m lying to them or anything 

**TheMcShizzle:** That’s a good point 

**BeautyQueen:** Thank you Leo 

**TheMcShizzle:** Anything for you Beauty Queen 

**WiseGirl:** Will, you’re okay with speaking? 

**DeathBoy:** Yeah, when and where does Nico need to shadow travel us? 

**WiseGirl:** 2:00 tomorrow at Stark Tower 

**DeathBoy:** We’ll be there 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Good, I think Annabeth and maybe I should also plan to speak as well 

**TheMcShizzle:** I agree 

**RARA:** And why do you agree with that? 

**TheMcShizzle:** Because then all the blondes would be speaking and quests are always trios 

**WiseGirl:** I don’t know if I’m offended or not 

**WiseGirl:** But sure the three of us can be the speakers 

**BlondeSuperMan:** Let you guys know how it goes but we should probably turn off our phones for now, especially is we’re gonna be talking about the gods tomorrow 

**WiseGirl:** Good point 

**DeathBoy:** Night guys 

**SeaweedBrain:** See y’all tomorrow 

**Team Spider**  
_6:50pm_

**GayintheSuit:** So all of you need to find a way to Stark Tower at 2:00 tomorrow 

**Queen:** Why? 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** You need to be there 

**GayintheSuit:** Definitely 

**GuyintheChair:** okay… but what happened? 

**GuyintheChair:** Is this to figure out Harley's hunch? 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** No need...They figured it out? 

**Queen:** I mean, it was only a matter of time before they found out 

**Shuri:** You’re not exactly subtle Pete 

**GayintheSuit:** Wait what? Pete you didn’t tell me that 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** Well why else would this be happening 

**Queen:** Yeah, IDK what happened but they probably figured it out by now 

**GuyintheChair:** What happened? 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** They staked out the tower and spied on me 

**GayintheSuit:** Peter dragged me and Annabeth to Central park only to tell them all to come back tomorrow 

**Queen:** Not to be a downer but that doesn’t sound too bad 

**Queen:** I mean they believe the Stark internship so… 

**GayintheSuit:** Oh, but we forgot the best part 

**GayintheSuit:** Annabeth was invisible and followed Peter into the lab 

**Shuri:** Oh... 

**GuyintheChair:** How!? 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** We don’t know how, but I saw Percy, Jason, and Piper outside the building and then once I was inside I could hear Annabeth’s heartbeat 

**GayintheSuit:** And I had FRIDAY do a thermal scan and that’s when we could see her, 

**GayintheSuit:** So we’re gonna talk tomorrow at the tower 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** I realized we should probably talk all together and at the tower so people don’t over hear 

**GayintheSuit:** He of course realized this after dragging me all the way to Central Park 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** I said I was sorry 

**GayintheSuit:** We were supposed to train tomorrow 

**Queen:** Why don’t we use the training center to hold the meeting 

**Shuri:** I can hologram in and it’ll be just like I’m there with you, but I can probably only be there for about an hour 

**Shuri:** can’t mess with my schedule 

**GayintheSuit:** Okay… See you guys tomorrow 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** Thanks guys, I wonder if Annabeth will want to join me on patrols, invisibility would be great 

**GayintheSuit:** Wow.. and here I thought I was enough for you 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** Shut up you big baby 

**Queen:** Can you guys flirt somewhere else 

**GayintheSuit:** Stop being jealous 

**GuyintheChair:** Bye guys, see you tomorrow 

**ThatSbiderGuy:** Bye, I’m gonna actually get to sleep right after dinner tonight 

**Queen:** Okay, bye losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Piper's charmspeak has been stated to be most effective against people who are attracted to her ( therefore it's non-effect on Harley and lesser effect on Peter since I almost always headcanon him as ace. IDK if this makes sense but it's how I thought about it so... yep)


	17. Day 18 - Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Comment on this makes my day!! I'm terrible at responding to them but know I read them all and they inspire me to keep writing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this confrontation and the formatting. ( A transcript by FRIDAY of the events in the tower)
> 
>  **Bolded Names** are for speech and unbolded are for actions.

_[Accessing FRIDAY inventory]_  
Printing Transcript ...

Training Center | Floor 78  
13:45:28 EST 

PETER, MJ, & NED ENTER room through a portal courtesy of STEPHEN STRANGE 

**PETER** Are you guys nervous about this too?  
**NED** Probably  
**MJ** We should connect to Shuri now, get her hologram up and going before they arrive  
**PETER** Harley’s waiting in the lobby for them 

MJ opens up a tablet in SOUTH-WEST corner of TRAINING CENTER, suddenly a hologram of SHURI appears in the center of TRAINING CENTER. 

**SHURI** Hey guys! I can only stay on for maybe an hour or two until I have to go  
**MJ** Isn’t it only like 8 over there?  
**SHURI** Yes… but I wake up at 6:30 every morning so I stay on a schedule so I get enough sleep and do everything I have to 

MJ and NED nod in agreement. PETER Looks at the elevator. 

Elevator 5  
14:00:16 EST

HARLEY and 7 others stand in the elevator, HARLEY at the front watching the rest in the reflections on the door 

Several conversations simultaneously occur: 

**NICO** Are we sure this is the only way?  
**WILL** No, but it’s definitely the easiest  
**NICO** Still not easy 

**JASON** Remember we have to stay calm, no storms and no fire  
**PERCY** Got it  
**LEO** But a little fire never hurt nobody  
**JASON** Just no… you know that’s not true 

**PIPER** So I was thinking about joining debate club  
**ANNABETH** Really? Me too  
**PIPER** Don’t mock me  
**ANNABETH** I wasn’t, I actually considered it but with all the monsters that’ll probably be upon us in the spring and already being on deca I thought it might be too much 

HARLEY Stands silently until elevator dinged and the doors opened to Floor 78 

Training Room | Floor 78  
14:02:35 EST

HARLEY leads group of teens to center of TRAINING CENTER, they sit on the ground each group sitting on opposite sides of the ring set in the center for matches 

**HARLEY** I know that Peter will probably want to start off but we should get settled first so he can calm down  
**PETER** Hey guys! So,  
**HARLEY** Or not...  
**PETER** I know things were kinda tense yesterday but I just wanted to confirm what I think you guys have figured out 

ANNABETH cuts him off, standing up alongside WILL and JASON 

**ANNABETH** We actually wanted to tell you guys something  
**WILL** Sorry to cut you off but we were actually hoping to start off by telling you guys the truth  
**MJ** Is this about how Annabeth is able to turn invisible? 

All eyes turn to ANNABETH, but WILL takes a step forward and several of the eyes snap to him 

**WILL** I know you’ve probably noticed several weird occurrences around us and so we talked yesterday and decided to tell you all the truth… You guys know in Ancient Greece they worshiped Gods, right? 

PETER, HARLEY, MJ, NED, & SHURI nod apprehensively. PETER looks unsure. 

**WILL** Well we want you guys to know that those stories are not just myths. Ancient Greek gods are real and they are centered in North America.  
**NED** What!?  
**SHURI** I knew the gods were real!  
**JASON** And that’s not all … 

HARLEY leans into PETER and whispers in my his ear, causing him to scoff  
**HARLEY** Of course not 

**JASON** We are what’s known as half-bloods, the kid of gods and mortals 

There is silence from all parties, evaluating stares going back and forth across the room 

SHURI ’s hologram stands, pacing a several feet back and forth 

**SHURI** Which gods? 

**PERCY** Poseidon  
**PIPER** Aphrodite  
**ANNABETH** Athena  
**WILL** Apollo  
**LEO** Hephaestus  
**NICO** Hades 

All eyes glance to JASON as if waiting for an answer who looks unsure 

**JASON** Jupiter  
**MJ** Isn’t Jupiter the roman name?  
**JASON** Yes. But I’m actually the son of the roman form of the god 

Silence surrounds the group for the second time... it's momentary as NED soon bursts out with a question. 

**NED** But how did Annabeth turn invisible?  
**ANNABETH** I have a Yankees cap from my mother that allows me to become invisible when I wear it  
**PERCY** It’s very disconcerting when she speaks and you can’t see her  
**PIPER** But also useful in a pinch 

**SHURI** Do any of you guys have any other gifts from your parents?  
**PERCY** I have this 

PERCY pulls a pen from his pocket, looks like a regular ballpoint pen, when he uncaps it sensors detect bronze but image analysis cannot discern shape of the object 

**PERCY** I’m not sure if you’ll all be able to see it, but MJ at least should be able to see it in sword form. My dad left it at camp for me and when I arrived I was given it. Every day I’m surprised I still have it with me. 

ANNABETH, JASON, and WILL scoff at PERCY ‘s last words 

**ANNABETH** Okay Perce, time for you to stop… His sword always returns to his pocket, so he actually can’t lose it.  
**JASON** I have a gladius from Ju- my aunt. I was kinda gifted to her by my father so according to her she’s my patron  
**PERCY** I’m still sorry about that dude  
**JASON** Well I was born on her sacred day  
**LEO** Double uck 

MJ Stands 

**MJ** Anyone else want to share any special gifts?  
**LEO** I can touch a machine and pretty much figure out how it works… plus I can also light myself on fire 

LEO Stands and proceeds to summon flames to the palm of his hand. Those nearest him - PIPER and PERCY watch warily but do not move away. After a few seconds, PIPER nods to PERCY, who then closes his eyes. Water comes from the fire suppression system on the ceiling, dousing the three of them in water and putting out LEO‘s flame. 

**LEO** C’mon man!  
**PIPER** You could have at least kept me dry!  
**PERCY** Sorry guys 

PERCY places his hands on PIPER and LEO. Their clothes and hair dry in seconds. 

**PERCY** I can breathe underwater and am able to have some sort of control over it.  
**ANNABETH** Water also helps him heal injuries and provides him with strength and stamina  
**PERCY** Oh yeah 

**WILL** I can also heal people to a certain degree.  
**NICO** I can travel through shadows and on a good day control the dead  
**MJ** Hazel is your sister, can she do that too? 

SHURI, PETER, NED, & HARLEY look surprised. Analysis suggests they hadn’t realized the others who weren’t in the room could also be included in their discussion 

**NICO** She is my sister but she was born to my father’s roman form. She’s really good underground, especially with metal.  
**ANNABETH** I am just naturally intelligent. No special skills except for my hat. 

PIPER, PERCY, WILL, JASON, and LEO look at ANNABETH in shock. They begin to talk over each other. 

**PIPER** That’s such a lie  
**PERCY** You’ve saved my life like 200 times  
**JASON** You’re our leader  
**WILL** You basically saved the world both times  
**PERCY** And you were asked to redesign Olympus 

ANNABETH looks speechless and surprised. JASON and WILL seem to be deciding if they should step towards her or away. 

**ANNABETH** Guys I know. In case you forgot you really shouldn’t stroke my ego 

PERCY looks sheepish. Everyone else looks confused- especially PIPER & WILL . 

**PERCY** Sorry Beth, I kinda forgot about that.  
**PIPER** Forgot about what? 

PERCY and ANNABETH look at each other with understanding, nodding before PERCY stands and joins ANNABETH to look back at their friends 

**PERCY** When we were younger Wise Girl’s mom told me my fatal flaw is excessive loyalty.  
**ANNABETH** And before that I told him that my fatal flaw is hubris, both of which have almost killed us several times.  
**PERCY** Oh my gods, the sirens… I forgot about that.  
**ANNABETH** So you remembered me telling you my fatal flaw but not me almost dying right after?  
**PERCY** Well to be honest with you I was kinda focused on keeping the boat intact at that point 

JASON Steps between them, causing them both to take a step away from each other. Behind them SHURI waves to MJ before her hologram turns off. MJ blows a kiss. 

**JASON** Okay. We can tell the tale of you guys sailing into the sea of monsters later  
**LEO** Wait they went there twice! No fair.  
**ANNABETH** Actually we didn’t, the sea of monsters is now the Bermuda Triangle.  
**LEO** Oh, then yes let’s proceed 

Everyone returns to the floor, sitting in a loose circle, some space between the two groups still. 

**MJ** So Frank and Reyna are like you guys as well?  
**PERCY** Yeah, Frank is a son of Mars and Reyna is a daughter of Bellona-the god and goddess of war.  
**ANNABETH** In roman mythology  
**PERCY** Yes, Beth here is the daughter of the goddess of war in greek form. 

PETER stands and walks to the center of the circle. He sits and faces ANNABETH . 

**PETER** Why did you follow me?  
**ANNABETH** I’m not completely sure to be honest… I have this feeling in the back of my skull everytime I’m around you and I kinda placed it this morning because it’s similar to when I followed the m-my mother’s quest under Rome.  
**PERCY** With Arachne?  
**ANNABETH** Right  
**MJ** Arachne is the goddess of spiders right?  
**ANNABETH** She’s not a goddess exactly, but yes… she’s my mother’s enemy and therefore all spiders hate her children and we do not engage with them.  
**HARLEY** That explains it 

All eyes snap to HARLEY who is still seated on the floor looking quite relaxed. 

**HARLEY** What! I’m right.  
**ANNABETH** Explains it how?  
**PETER** I’m Spider-Man. 

Silence descends on the visitors. MJ , NED , PETER , & HARLEY watch them for their reactions. Most look appraising, though PIPER looks thoughtful and NICO looks confused. 

**NICO** But that doesn’t exactly explain what the feeling Annabeth has is.  
**WILL** Yeah, just because you have a suit that lets you stick to walls and shoot webs doesn’t mean you’d be like a spider to her.  
**ANNABETH** Unless you have some sort of spider DNA or something. 

HARLEY Begins clapping, laughing quietly while PETER glares at him. 

**HARLEY** She nailed it.  
**PETER** Yeah, I got bitten by a radioactive spider and ever since I’ve been to do stuff like this 

PETER runs at HARLEY flips over him and runs up the wall several feet behind him, stopping near the ceiling. He then places his hands on the ceiling and traverses the ceiling back to the circle, dropping down in the center before walking to sit beside HARLEY. 

**PETER** I would show you the web shooters but they’re in my lab right now.  
**PIPER** Wow… that’s about as impressive as Jason  
**HARLEY** How?  
**PIPER** Oh yeah, Jason can fly  
**MJ** He can what? 

JASON begins to hover over the ground, sitting cross-legged. Though real-time image analysis shows floating, secondary analysis is inconsistent. 

**JASON** It’s more like controlling the air, but I guess it could be similar to flying  
**PETER** Okay, I believe you dude, but to me, it just kinda looks like you’re kneeling  
**LEO** That’s the mist for you  
**MJ** The mist?  
**ANNABETH** It’s kind of like the veil between the truth and what’s palatable for mortals. Hazel is favored by Hecate and is able to use the mist to create illusions with it. She told us that MJ’s able to see through the mist, one of a few mortals we know who have the ability. Now that we’re telling you the rest of you might be able to see some of the things we’ve been talking about, but your brains may still try to fight you on some of it.  
**PERCY** Paul, my step-dad can't see through the mist that well and he's known about all this stuff for years so don't get too stressed.  
**MJ** That explains a lot  
**NED** Really?  
**MJ** Kind of, I mean I haven’t seen a lot of stuff but I guess that explains some stuff I’ve seen... Especially a pegasus I thought I saw a few years ago. I had kinda forgotten about it because it was really late at night and the pegasus was all black so I assumed I imagined it.  
**PERCY** That’s Blackjack! 

Before more questions can be asked PERCY ‘s phone rings out. PERCY looks at the phone and his face goes through several emotions. 

**PERCY** That’s my mom. She wants me home.  
**MJ** I should probably go too, my mom told me I have to be home to help cook dinner  
**PETER** Me too, Aunt May would probably strangle me if I’m not home before her  
**HARLEY** I’ll make sure all the footage of us is deleted because personally I think no one really wants any of this getting out.  
**WILL** Thanks for that, I think Nico and I will make our way out then.  
**HARLEY** I can take yo- 

NICO grabs WILL’s arm and walks into the shadow on the wall by the mats. WILL waves before they disappear from the room and all sensors surrounding building. 

**PERCY** They do that.  
**JASON** Well, I guess you guys can text us if you guys have any other questions, but at the very least we don’t have to lie about anything anymore. 

HARLEY nods and leads everyone to the elevator 

_15:17:43 EST_

[Update to system inventory.] 

_[No footage found]_


	18. Day 19 - Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this... and because it's short I've included an idea or two I never fit into the main fic.

**The Nine**  
_12:05am_

**DeathBoy:** We told Chiron about what happened. He said he’ll keep an eye out just in case anything happens 

**DeathBoy:** Also they shouldn’t be able to see through the mist beyond what they are already able to. 

**WiseGirl:** Okay. so they should probably be safe. 

**SeaweedBrain:** I mean Paul’s been okay with all the craziness 

**TheMcShizzle:** but Paul doesn’t exactly know everything 

**SeaweedBrain:** I mean… but he does? 

**RARA:** How did it go? 

**WiseGirl:** It actually went well, IDK if they actually believe everything but they accepted it at least 

**Sorceress:** Only MJ can see through the mist so she probably believes you guys the most 

**BeautyQueen:** And MJ is like their Annabeth so they should believe us because of that then 

**Praetor:** That’s good news. So at least now we don’t need to lie, right? 

**DeathBoy:** Nico isn’t planning to willingly tell them he’s an old man, but I’m a bit more relaxed now 

**Sorceress:** Is it okay if I share that I'm from the 30's or should I keep that hidden? 

**DeathBoy:** If you want to he'll probably be fine... he just doesn’t want to talk about it since he doesn’t remember much except the language 

**DeathBoy:** don’t tell him I told you guys that 

**SeaweedBrain:** No offense Will, but how are you awake? I thought you rose and fell with the sun? 

**DeathBoy:** I’m not functioning at my best right now, but I am capable of being awake when the sun isn’t up 

**WiseGirl:** A true seaweed brain 

**SeaweedBrain:** I’m just asking the important questions 

**RARA:** Important to who? 

**SeaweedBrain:** To me 

**Team Spider**  
_2:35 am_

**GayintheSuit:** Just finished our patrol, but this afternoon- that was something 

**Queen:** It really was 

**GuyintheChair** Quite something 

**Shuri:** Mj gave me a run down of what I missed- quite a tale 

**GayintheSuit:** Explains a lot 

**Queen:** I’m currently torn between sending Annabeth a list of questions or just trying to figure it out as we go- so I can stay sane 

**GayintheSuit:** Same- I’m leaning towards waiting just because I think it’ll be more digestible of whatever 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**OUTTAKES**

_Matching-ish tattoos..._

**The Gang**

**WaterBoy:** Sometimes I forget my boyfriend has a tattoo and it’s only because he just tried to count with the tally marks on his forearm that I remembered. 

**FlameOn:** As much of a mood that is, I feel obliged to mention you also have a tattoo 

**WaterBoy:** Yeah but mine is a trident which so much better than Jason’s 

**FlameOn:** What is Jason’s again? 

**WaterBoy:** An eagle.. Bleh 

**StaplerEater:** Alright, just because you dislike my father doesn’t mean you have to do this 

**Southern Charm:** You got a tattoo to symbolize your father? 

**StaplerEater:** Kinda, I guess 

**CrownJewel:** I actually like mine 

**GhostKing:** Well, yeah- it’s the best planet 

**CrownJewel:** Exactly 

**WaterBoy:** If your father could see you now… he would probably send his wife to kill me 

**Southern Charm:** Wait… your guys’ dad remarried? After having three children with two different women? 

**FlameOn:** technically he was married first 

**Southern Charm:** Oh… fuck him 

**GhostKing:** He’s not that bad… just misunderstood 

**MJ’s list of questions**

_\- Are the summer camps involved? If so, how and who runs them?  
\- How many halfbloods exist?  
\- How does the existence of higher powers contradict our belief in fate and free will?  
\- How does being a halfblood affect your life? Everyday and major points?  
\- How do you know you’re a halfblood?  
\- Are you lifespans different than the average (unenhanced) human?  
\- How does the mist work?  
\- Why can I see through the mist while Peter( an enhanced) can't?  
\- What happened in NYC? Was it really an earthquake and major storms?  
\- (For Annabeth)If Greek and Roman gods exist and Norse gods are actually beings from other planets, what other belief systems do you believe are based on fact?  
\- (For Leo) Can you really touch any system and understand how it works? Would it work with an AI?(Test with FRIDAY?)_

**Harley ( &Peter)'s list of Qs**

_\- Where are the gods?  
\- How does their existence validate or invalidate current scientific theories of the universe?  
\- Who created humanity?  
\- Have any of you ever fought god?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of creating a series of one-shots in this universe...
> 
> If you guys have any ideas comment below!  
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
